Three in One
by Celeste Belle
Summary: F/G/OC Triad fic. Follow Fred, George, & Kyra through their Hogwarts years, & as they begin their new life. Being in a triad isn't easy, especially when the two men are Fred & George. They will face many challenges, including telling Molly. No twincest!
1. Eternally Connected

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. That right belongs to the esteemed J.K. Rowling. I thank her for allowing us to borrow her characters. Only the OC, Kyra (pronounced K-I-R-A) is mine. Her name means 'Lady.'

A/N: This is my first triad fic. There will be no twincest. Before you go "Wait, how is that possible?" I'll explain it in a later chapter. So, if you're looking for twincest, or explicit sexual scenes, you won't find them here.

* * *

Eternally Connected

She could remember the exact moment she realized what was happening to her, to them.

It was their fourth year. Their brother Ron was in second year. His best friend Hermione Granger had just been petrified. Kyra was a muggleborn, so the twins stayed very close to her after that. She was barely able to go to the loo by herself, but that was to be expected. She was their girl. Not in the way people often suspected. They were best friends: her, and Fred and George. They were twins, two halves of a whole, and she had never dreamed that she would have been able to get into their world. But she had. They had bonded the moment they had met during their second day of school. They protected her, and she protected them. They were her boys. Unequivocally.

Draco Malfoy and his cronies had passed them in the hallway as she and the twins were coming back from visiting Hermione. Ron and Harry had stayed behind. Malfoy had made a comment in passing that she would be next. She had shrugged it off, but the twins had slammed him against the wall. Their display of wandless magic was impressive as they held Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle at their mercy. She could feel their magic, and it confused her. She should have been able to feel their magic crackling in the air, but she shouldn't have been able to feel it in her mind like she had. However, she dismissed it for the moment in favor of pulling her boys away. They were reluctant to leave, but she insisted, saying that a professor could walk by at any moment. As they walked the halls back to Gryffindor tower, they held her tightly between them, Fred's arm around her shoulders, and George's arm banded around her waist, his hand resting lightly, yet fiercely on her hip. The anger radiating from them would have frightened anyone but her. She could still feel their magic; it curled around her possessively, and stretched outward, warning anyone who even glanced at her.

It wasn't until the next day when she was seated in the back of the library, researching the bizarre event that she began to understand what was happening. Their words said she was theirs, even if they were just teasing at the time. There was nothing funny, however, about the way their magic had pulsed around her. It had claimed her, she learned. She really _**was**_ theirs. It was a magical triad. It wasn't fully formed, of course, that required…other…activities, but it was a triad nonetheless.

_Now, how to tell them?_ She wondered, worried about what they would think. Would they reject her? Would she be alone again, like she was before she had met them? Would she be able to stay here, knowing they hated her? Where would she go?

_Stop._ She ordered her thoughts. They were her boys, and they would figure something out. Together.

* * *

Fred and George were in an abandoned classroom. It was one of the many random places they had discovered as they snuck through the castle. They were sitting on a desk that had been transfigured into a couch, facing Kyra who was pacing in front of them.

"Sit down." Fred said, "You'll wear yourself out."

"And you're making us nervous." George concluded

Sighing, she sat between them and fidgeted. "I was in the library yesterday, researching a hunch I had, and…I discovered something." She figured it would be best to skip right into it.

"Something?" Fred asked

"Yeah. Something strange. I wanted to ask you two about it, since you're purebloods." She wasn't lying. She wanted to know if they knew anything about triads that she hadn't already learned.

They exchanged a glance. There were few things she had to ask them about after researching them.

"I came across the term 'triad' while researching." This was true. She hadn't been looking for the term. "I couldn't find a lot about them, and I wondered if you knew anything. I understand that they are rare, and can destroy a person's magic if used improperly, but…"

She trailed off, hoping they would pick up the conversation. They did not disappoint her.

"A triad, generally speaking, is a group of three." Fred began

"A magical triad is a bond formed between three people. Sometimes it's two witches and a wizard." George stated.

"This has happened in the past between a pureblood wizard who is the last of his family and needs many heirs."

George nodded. She remained silent, waiting for them to continue. "Sometimes it's two wizards and a witch. A triad has never been formed between three people of the same gender however, for procreation purposes."

She nodded. "I read that it is sometimes possible to force a triad."

The twins glanced at each other over her head. "That's dangerous." George said, frowning.

"And nearly impossible. A forced triad can result in a loss of magic between all three involved, or even death. It has been done in the past, but…it's not like an arranged marriage. The focus of one of those is procreation, so the magic doesn't have a problem with it, even if the two don't get along." Fred stated, hoping that she wasn't thinking of forcing a triad.

"A triad is trickier. There can be feelings of jealousy between members of a forced triad, because their magic isn't fully connected. A true triad forms a strong bond that is unbreakable. The magic of all three partners accepts all of them, and can even be shared between the members. This is why it is so rare."

Kyra nodded. That was what she needed to know. The books had merely skimmed the subject, not daring to hold more information, as though it was forbidden.

Fred slung an arm around her. "Why did you want to know?"

"We may have a problem." They might not believe her. She was beginning to get upset. What if she was wrong? _No. I researched this. _But she still felt helpless.

"What is it?" George asked, noticing that she was becoming upset. He was always the gentler of the twins, and the one most likely to ask questions before making assumptions.

"I...Do you remember when you attacked Malfoy?" she asked

They nodded. Both could feel the tension radiating from her, and wondered if maybe she was going to tell them that she had killed Malfoy in his sleep. Would have served him right.

"Well, when you did, I could feel your magic."

"Everyone could." The twins had spoken to Lee who had passed them in the hall. He had said that their magic was palpable.

"No. That isn't what I meant. I…could _feel_ it. Inside my mind. As soon as you slammed Malfoy against the wall."

"Really?" George had a disbelieving look on his face.

Fred frowned. "What does that mean? Why do we have a problem?"

"I did some research about it, because obviously I shouldn't have been able to do that." She drew a deep breath. The twins nodded, squeezing her hands in encouragement. "That's when I came across the term triad. I did a little research on it, but I couldn't find much about it."

"Wait!" Fred cried, jumping up from the couch. "You mean _we_ formed a triad!? That's disgusting! He's my brother!"

Even George had moved away from her, choosing to stand beside his twin. "I know!" she exclaimed, her confusion and distress escalating. She couldn't breathe. Had she been wrong? "I just wanted to talk to you about it. Based on the research, that was the only conclusion."

Her eyes formed tears, knowing they would leave her and she would be alone again. "I'm sorry." She sobbed. "I shouldn't have said anything." She buried her face in her hands and hunched over her lap. The tears escaped, soaking her school skirt. The worst part was: she _wanted_ to belong to them. She had fancied Fred and George since last year—their third year—but could never bring herself to choose between them. The research had made her happier in a way, because it meant she would never _have_ to.

Suddenly, she was lifted off of the couch, and placed in a lap. Then, two pairs of arms encircled her. One pair was connected to the body she was sitting on, and the other was attached to the body kneeling in front of her. Still, she continued to sob. It was as though all of her frustration about the research, her worry about the muggleborns, her worry about the twins' reaction, and her fear of being left alone had all come out at once. She didn't know who was where until the boy behind her spoke.

Fred crooned to her, trying to calm her, even going as far as placing soft kisses on her neck, and stroking her arms. George, still kneeling before her, moved his hands from around her hunched shoulders and placed them on her knees, giving them a brief squeeze, before moving to take her hands and remove them from her face.

When her hands were removed, she tried to bury her face in her lap again, not wanting them to see her tearstained face. But they had seen it before, and the boys usually knew how to stop her tears. But this time, they had been the cause of them, and they felt immensely guilty. Sure, they fancied her. She was their girl. But they had never considered the possibility of a triad. And they had made a rule when they discovered that they both fancied her: neither would make a move; if she wanted one of them over the other, the one not chosen would step aside.

George tilted her chin up. "We're sorry. We didn't mean to react that way. We were just caught off guard. I mean, a triad would require us to…be intimate." He chose more delicate words for her sake. After a quick glance at Fred, who nodded, he continued. "And Fred and I don't fancy each other in that way." He waited for her to catch his meaning.

Kyra nodded. She understood. She wouldn't want them to do that either. _Wait. They don't fancy each other. Not 'We don't fancy you.'_

She looked up. George had a grim look on his face, as though she would reject them. He conjured a handkerchief and used it to wipe away her tears. When her face was clean, she turned in Fred's arms, motioning for George to move next to him on the couch. When he did, she place her feet in his lap and took his hands in her own, placing them in her lap. Fred's were still banded tightly around her. She needed to see both of them. Being next to both of them was starting to soothe her already.

"So, you don't fancy each other?"

"No." George said

Fred, who had been strangely silent until now, said "We can't even picture ourselves being together in that way, but we can see us being together with you. We've known you for four years, and we feel that…" he trailed off, as though uncertain of what to say.

She could read them very well, however, and knew exactly the questions to ask. "But you do fancy me?"

They both nodded, holding their breath.

"Well, that's a relief, because I fancy you too. The both of you." She added, making eye contact with them both. "But…we should do some more research about this. See what's required. Maybe we should talk to Dumbledore. He might have an idea about this. He won't judge us either; he just wants what's best for students. And also, maybe we could figure out the whole being intimate thing. Maybe there's a way around it."

The twins smiled as they watched her eyes light up as she bit her lip. She was in research mode, already making a mental list of what they needed to do. She wasn't a Ravenclaw for nothing. It had surprised the twins that Hermione hadn't been placed into Ravenclaw. Their little brother's best friend liked to research even more than their girl did.

"But we want to be intimate with you." The twins whispered, both inching closer to her face. She squeaked, and pulled back, but was held firm by Fred's arms.

"You do?" she questioned, blushing a bright red. As she looked at their eyes, she saw that though they were very serious, there was also an air of mischief. Coughing, she said "I meant with each other."

They nodded, placing a kiss on both of her cheeks. "We know." Fred said

"We just wanted to see your reaction." George stated, linking their fingers as he pulled her up from Fred's lap.

As Fred stood, he laced his fingers with her free hand. It wouldn't be easy, because many people wouldn't understand. But at least in the wizarding world it wouldn't be so unfathomable.

A/N: Leave a review. Let me know what you thought. Please don't flame.


	2. Triad Bonding

A/N: While I admit to reading triad fics before, I have not stolen any words or ideas from any authors. At least not to my knowledge. I did research online about triads, and made the rest up. Please enjoy.

Triad Bonding

Kyra awoke early the next morning, and headed to the library to do more research before breakfast. Walking down the corridors, she smiled. The three of them had decided to take their relationship slow. They would keep it a secret until they knew more about triads. Gathering the books she needed, and sitting at her favorite table, she lost herself within the pages.

* * *

Fred and George awoke forty minutes before everyone else. Climbing out of their beds, they shared a glance before getting dressed. Moving silently down the stairs, they snuck out of the portrait hole, being careful to not disturb The Fat Lady. When they were safely through, they moved through the Hogwarts' corridors until they came to a small room. Slipping quietly inside, they narrowly avoided Filch.

Heaving identical sighs, they walked to the potion that was brewing. "It looks like it's almost ready." Fred whispered, adding the final ingredient

George nodded, stirring it counterclockwise a few times. "Maybe we should have Kyra take a look at it, just in case."

Fred nodded. Even though the potion was one of their original creations, it wouldn't hurt to have a second opinion. Or third in this case.

Kyra excelled at Potions. It was her favorite subject. Even Snape couldn't give her less than an E, and she often got Os for her work. It was great to watch her talk about it. Her face lit up. She said it was like cooking, something she had enjoyed since she was a child. She often liked to tell stories of when she would make the strangest concoctions in the kitchen, or help her mother cook.

This was before her parents had died, in their second year here. Fred and George could remember comforting her. It was the first summer she had stayed at the Burrow. They had loved it. She had become an immediate addition to the family. Which was good, considering their current circumstance.

"Do you think the family will understand?" Fred asked

George didn't need an interpretation. He was able to follow his twin's thoughts with ease. "I don't know. It might be hard on Mum, but they'll come 'round. If not, what can we do? We won't leave her."

"No. We won't do that. You're right. They'll come 'round. Besides, there's no guarantee that it is a triad, right?"

"What else can it be?" George asked. He had felt his magic claim her, and knew Fred had too.

"I know. I guess…it's just a bit disconcerting."

"Yeah. I guess we need to talk to Dumbledore today." George offered, as they stepped back into the hall.

It was breakfast time, and they were hungry. Stopping by the library to get Kyra, they smiled as they found her in the back, heavily engrossed in her books. Sitting down across from her, the three of them shared a smile as she met their eyes. She took a minute to finish her notes before sending the books back to their shelves. She took two to the front desk to check out as Fred and George packed her bag up. Then, they walked to breakfast.

On the way there, the boys took turns telling her about the potion. She said she would be glad to take a look at it as soon as she had free time this afternoon. They also agreed to go see Dumbledore right after classes. Smiling now, because they had a plan, Kyra piled food onto her plate and took a sip of pumpkin juice before smiling at Cho Chang and listening to her questions about potions. Apparently, the poor girl had a 25 foot essay on the uses of dragon parts due by the end of the week. Kyra wasn't an expert, but she gave her as much information as she could, and told her the names of a few books from the library that would help her.

Fred and George had Transfiguration with the Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaw fourth years had double Potions with the Slytherins. She was looking forward to showing them up. Even though she couldn't earn points for her house, she was glad that her work didn't lose any.

It was going to be a good day. She could feel it. Her morning only got better as she watched Fred and George make Lee squirt Pumpkin juice out of his mouth. It hit Percy straight in the face, and she had to bite her lip to keep from spluttering in a most unladylike fashion. Oh, it was a wonderful morning.

. . .

Oh, it was a horrible afternoon. Potions had gone wonderfully. Snape had no reason to complain about her work, and even though she wasn't a Slytherin, he had been forced to give her an O on her potion, and said that her Wit Sharpening Potion at least wouldn't make the Gryffindors any dumber. It was a true compliment, and she was pleased. She thought she might want to apprentice with someone in potions, but her classmates thought she would make an excellent healer with her knowledge of potions, and her compassionate heart.

Now, she and the twins were standing in Dumbledore's office, waiting for him. They had each received a note in their Herbology class just before lunch, asking the three of them to report to his office as soon as class ended. Kyra hadn't been able to do anything right after that, and had almost ended up in the hospital wing with massive boils on her arms from the bobotuber she was working with. When Fred had stepped up and helped her, she had almost gotten pus on him, but managed to catch it with the bowl instead. She focused harder, and didn't have any more mishaps, but now she was suffering from a stress-induced headache, and wanted nothing more than to eat and have a quick lie-down before her next class.

Just then Dumbledore stepped into the room and moved behind the desk. "Please, do sit down. Lemon drop?" he asked, offering them a quick sweet.

"Um…no thank you." They chorused, sitting in the chairs as indicated.

"Well, I'm sure you're wondering why I've brought you here, so I'll skip right to it. It has come to my attention that the three of you formed a triad bond a few days ago."

The three students could only stare at him. Kyra was the first to recover. Moving her raven-black hair over her shoulder, she said "How did you know, sir?"

"It's powerful magic. It was necessary to bring it to the Headmaster's attention. I thought it might be best to bring you in here to talk, since they are so unusual, and you might not have found all the information you needed." His eyes twinkled merrily even as his hands folded on the desk and awaited their questions

"Yeah. We had a few questions."

"A few things weren't very clear." George said

"I made a list." Kyra stated, pulling it out of her bag.

"Ah." Dumbledore said, leaning back in his chair as he noticed the length of the parchment. "Ask away. I'm not an expert of course, but I will do my best."

Kyra smiled a bit sheepishly. "I hope you have time for this, Professor. I had planned to do a bit more research before talking to you so that maybe we wouldn't have as many questions…"

"It's quite alright, my dear." He said sincerely. "Ask your questions, and I will do my best to answer them. Misters Weasley, you should feel free to add any questions you have as well."

The twins nodded as Kyra began. "Why did we form a triad?"

Dumbledore smiled. It was the best question to begin with. "Well, triads are only formed between people who are attracted to one another, but it also requires a great deal of magic. In this case, I would assume that the three of you formed a triad because of the twins' magic. It is very powerful, and if the both of them fancied you, their magic may have simply found a way for the relationship to work."

The twins nodded. It made sense. Kyra was blushing. It was one thing for the three of them to discuss the relationship, but she found it was quite a different matter to discuss it with the headmaster.

"Your next question?"

"Is there a difference between a triad and a normal relationship?"

"Quite a few things are different. First, you will probably need daily physical contact. This can be anything from a brief brush of the cheek to a kiss. Long periods of separation can dull your magic, and may require 'recovery periods,' or alone time between the three of you, having as much physical contact as possible."

"Wait." Fred interjected "What if one of us has to leave for an extended period of time? Or…what happens when we die?"

"If one of you leaves for an extended period of time, the one who is separated from the other two may experience a lapse in magic. As for your other question, it is impossible for any of you to live without the other members. When one person in a triad dies, they all die. For this reason, I hope you all live long and healthy lives."

They nodded. It was a frightening thought, knowing that you literally couldn't live without someone. Of course, the twins had already known they couldn't live without the other.

"Are there any more differences, Professor?" George asked, wanting to move away from that morbid thought.

"Just one. As the bond becomes stronger, you may find that you can feel the others' emotions through your bond; someday, you may even be able to read each others' thoughts. Of course, this won't be new to either of you." He said, glancing at the twins.

Kyra dreaded asking this question, because she felt the twins might think she didn't want to be with them; but it had to be asked. "Is there a way out of a triad?" She could feel Fred and George's eyes on her, but she ignored them, opting to look at her lap

"No." Dumbledore's voice was so serious when he said this that they all looked at him sharply. "The only way out of a triad is death. The bond formed is not just emotional, or physical. It's magical. Whatever you do within a triad affects your magic. Your actions can either help the bond or hurt it."

The silence stretched as he gave them a moment to let that sink in. Everything they did would affect the bond in some way, and the wrong actions could harm their magic.

Continuing, Dumbledore said "On the other hand, a triad bond, properly developed, can enhance your magic. Many things can help to develop your bond, but the best way is often to just spend time together, learning about each other. This would be more of a concern if you weren't already best friends. I have no doubt that your magic will benefit from this bond because of how close you already are." His eyes once again twinkled as his lips moved into a smile. "Your next question, Miss Wolfe?"

She nodded. Her brain felt as though it was on overdrive, but her mind also felt clearer, as her questions were answered. "I understand that the only way to complete the triad bond is through sex." She waited for Dumbledore's nod of confirmation. "I wonder, when do we need to do this?"

"Not a second before you are ready. All of you. If you force it, you can cause permanent damage to the bond."

She nodded. "One other thing about that, Professor…" she trailed off, looking at Fred and George as she bit her lip. Fred picked up her conversation.

"Do George and I need to shag?" The thought made his stomach turn. He noticed that George shuddered.

"That depends, Mr. Weasley. Do you feel the need to do so?" His eyes danced mischievously.

Both boys shook their heads. "Then I would say not. If you do not feel the overwhelming urge to be with your brother, then it is not required. Actually, if you tried to, it could harm your personal magical bond, which is already very strong." Fred and George breathed a sigh of relief.

Kyra smiled. She knew they hadn't wanted to, and was glad they didn't have to. "One last question, Professor, if I may?"

He nodded. "How should we act around other students? Should we keep this a secret?"

"That is entirely up to you. I would recommend using discretion about whom you tell, simply because some will not understand, but that is entirely up to you."

Fred and George wanted to tell some of the blokes that had been eying her lately, but would remain silent. None of them ever approached her, because they had already assumed she was theirs, which hadn't entirely been true until a few days ago. They would keep it quiet, at least until they were more comfortable with each other. Both boys knew that Kyra hadn't even been kissed yet. Her schoolwork came first, and any guy who might have asked her out had been properly warned off by Fred and George.

"Thank you, Professor." Kyra said, and the twins echoed her.

"If that is all, I wish you the best of luck. Please enjoy the rest of lunch."

They had only been in the office for thirty minutes. She had thought it might take longer. They had an hour block of free time before their next classes. Fred and George had History of Magic, and Kyra had Care of Magical Creatures. She wished she had Potions again. She inwardly laughed at the thought. How she could love a subject that made weaker students cringe was beyond Fred and George. Her passion for the subject even rivaled Professor Snape's. Maybe it wasn't such a bad day after all.


	3. An Unusual Friendship

An Unusual Friendship

Later that evening, Fred and George had dragged Kyra out of the Great Hall after supper and into the Gryffindor Common Room. It was not unusual for the three to be seen together. Usually, Kyra worked on homework and the twins discussed pranks. Tonight, however, they were paying close attention as she explained the proper uses of puffer fish eyes. They loved playing pranks on people, and any ingredient that would make their pranks better was something worth paying attention to. Kyra didn't often give them the information they wanted; sometimes she made them research for themselves, and they did so happily.

Tonight, she was really into telling them about it. Before supper, she had finished her Transfiguration essay on Switching Spells, and was ready to begin her Potions reading. Tomorrow they would be working on the Deflating Draught. It was ironic really, considering that was the antidote for the Swelling Solution, for which the main ingredient was puffer fish eyes.

When she finished talking, the twins sat and wrote notes, and made comments about various ways that they could use them and ways that would be dangerous. Kyra leaned back in the chair, and pulled out her Potions book. She had read for about forty minutes when she realized someone else was sitting across from her. It was Harry Potter. The twins' brother, Ron, was seated next to them on the couch. Harry was staring at her.

"Hello." She said

"Hello."

"How are you?"

"I'm fine. I wish Hermione was better."

She nodded. "So do I." She and the twins were truly worried about her. "I'm sure Madam Pomphrey will be able to fix her in no time."

Harry and Ron both nodded. "Why do you find Potions so fascinating?" Ron asked

She shrugged. "I can't really explain it. I guess in a way, it reminds me of cooking. Except, some of the potions are used to help people, like the Mandrake Draught."

Ron nodded. The twins smiled. "That's our girl." They chorused.

Ron and Harry appeared a bit startled. "How did you become friends with these two?" Ron asked

"Oi!" Fred exclaimed

"You say that like it's a bad thing!"

Kyra laughed. "Well, it's a bit of a long story."

"We want to hear it." Harry assured her.

Ron nodded again. She realized they needed something to distract them from thoughts of Hermione.

"Well, I guess I should mention how I first met them, before I tell you how we became friends. Do you two want to help?" she asked

The twins nodded. They loved to tell parts of this story.

"It was a typical school year." George began

"For everyone but us. We certainly weren't prepared for what awaited us." Fred said, thinking about how their relationship had recently turned out.

Kyra took over, knowing where his thoughts were headed. "Being a muggleborn, I was really nervous. I didn't know what kind of people I would meet, or even if I would fit in. It's a common fear, really…"

Their voices faded into background narration as Harry and Ron absorbed the story. It was like they could see it happening.

**Kyra**

_The first time she saw them had been on the train. They were talking and laughing in their own compartment with their brothers like they didn't need anyone else. She was alone. She didn't know anybody. She finally found a compartment with some other girls who only talked about how amazing it would be to finally be able to learn charms for doing everyday tasks. Kyra wanted more from her magic. She eventually tuned them out in favor of reading her Potions book. And so, her love for the subject was born._

**Fred and George**

_They had boarded the Hogwarts Express with only a little trepidation. It would be difficult being away from their home, but they had each other, and their brothers. Sitting in the compartment, they talked about how excited they were to finally be attending school. Percy was sitting by the window, reading. He was a third year at the time. Charlie was in sixth year, and had opted to sit with his own friends, though he had stopped in to check on them before doing so. The twins just knew they were going to have a lot of fun. They'd make sure of it._

**Kyra**

_The next time she saw the twins was in their Flying class. She was nervous. She was really afraid of heights, and she didn't know if she would enjoy flying. But it was part of being a magical being, and she would at least attempt it. Listening carefully to Madam Hooch's instructions, she was pleased when her broom jumped into her hand on her second attempt. _

_She glanced over at the twins and noticed that they were already holding their brooms. Their faces were lit up as though flying was their favorite part of the day. _

Maybe it is._ She thought, _Maybe they're purebloods.

_She really wanted to meet them, but couldn't explain why. When Madam Hooch said to mount their brooms, Kyra looked around nervously. She did so, and followed the instructions to kick off. Her broom hovered for a few minutes before promptly tilting and dropping her on her bum. Everyone laughed. She wanted to cry, but sucked it up in favor of remounting her broom. Madam Hooch smiled at her spunk, and moved over to help her. She fell off twice more. Class was almost over, and she was beginning to get frustrated. Two voices suddenly startled her._

**Fred and George**

_They noticed that the Ravenclaw girl with the black hair and blue eyes was having a bit of trouble. _

_"Do you think we should help her, Fred?" George asked, since they had complete control of their brooms due to previous instruction from Bill and Charlie._

_Fred looked at her. "Maybe." He said_

_Sharing a glance, they moved toward her. Taking a place on either side of her they said "Do you need a hand?"_

_She jumped, stuttering "N-No. Well, maybe I might need a bit of help. I can't seem to stay on."_

_They nodded. Mounting their own brooms, they waited for her to do the same. When they were floating a couple inches off the ground, they leaned closer. "Trust us." They whispered in her ears, each placing a hand on her broom. Slowly, they helped her fly around the small area of the pitch designated for first years. When they landed a few minutes later, they saw Madam Hooch smiling proudly at them. The other first years looked shocked, and a little afraid._

**Kyra and the Twins**

"_Thank you." Kyra breathed, beaming at the both of them. This was the first kind act she had seen from anyone so far._

_"It was no problem." They chorused_

_She appeared startled, then grinned. "I'm Kyra." She said_

_They exchanged a glance. "I'm Fred." George said_

_"And I'm George." Fred said._

_"It's nice to meet you, Fred, George." She said, looking at the correct twin in turn. "I saw you both at the sorting ceremony. I hope I actually got it right. Someone told me you like to trick people, so they don't actually know who is who. I guessed you might try to fool me. Did I get it right?"_

_They smiled. No one had ever done that. "You're clever." Fred said_

_"You might actually be able to match wits with us." George said, a bit haughtily._

_He didn't mean to sound that way. It was just rare that anyone could match the twins in wit. Not intellect. There were many people smarter than they were. They were just very, very clever._

_"I'm not a Ravenclaw for nothing." She replied, smiling shyly._

Harry and Ron stared, glancing between Kyra and the twins. They couldn't believe it. Even Molly couldn't tell the twins apart, and she had known them their whole lives.

"Wow." Harry breathed, astounded

"Can you still tell them apart?" Ron asked, looking at the twins as though a sign would appear on them stating exactly which one was which.

"Yes. Fred is next to you, and George is closest to me." She replied.

The twins nodded. They looked at Ron, all seriousness, so that he would know they were being truthful. She could really tell them apart, and that was something they found too amazing to lie about.

A/N: Leave a review!


	4. Nightmares

Nightmares

It was one o'clock in the morning. Kyra had managed a few hours of sleep before her Astronomy class which met at midnight. She thought she might not be too exhausted in the morning if she managed to get to sleep in a few minutes. She needn't have worried. She was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

_"Why?" A voice called in the darkness_

_"Why couldn't you save us?" Another voice, deeper this time._

_"It wasn't my fault!" Dream Kyra shouted_

_"It was. If your magic had been stronger…" The first voice said_

_"If you'd had better control…" The second voice trailed off as dream Kyra began sobbing._

_She fell to the dark floor, trembling. The shadows surrounded her, blaming her…_

Kyra awoke, panting. She glanced around the room. Her roommates were still sleeping. She was glad she hadn't screamed this time. Wiping the tears from her face, she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep now. Sighing, she stood up. Putting on her slippers and her robe, she began to walk toward Gryffindor Tower.

It was a regular routine. Whenever she had a nightmare about the night her parents had died, she would go to Fred and George.

The first night, she had sleepwalked there. They had been as surprised as she was. Both had awoken, and for some strange reason, they sat on Fred's bed to wait. When they had awoken her, she had almost screamed. They explained that she had walked in silently, and at first, they thought she was one of the ghosts. She was prepared to go back to her room, but they noticed the tears. Taking her hands, and forcing her to sit next to them on the bed, they drew the curtains.

They had talked in whispers as she explained about the nightmare. How she believed it was her fault that her parents were dead. How she felt her magic should have protected them as well as her. As it was, her magic had only been strong enough at the time to form a shield around her as the cars collided. The nightmares were less frequent now that she and the twins spent most of their time together, but the only time she got any real sleep was when she slept next to them.

She gave the password as quietly as she could, and walked up the stairs to the boys' dormitories. Slipping into the fourth year dorms, she immediately crossed to Fred's bed. They were already there, awake and waiting for her. Smiling sadly, she slipped in between them. They drew the curtains and she placed a silencing and an imperturbable charm on them. She magically enlarged the bed to fit three. They smiled gently as they waited for her to move. She did, snuggling into her pillow and then reaching for George. He slid next to her. She snuggled up to him, placing her head on his chest. It was only when she felt Fred behind her, one of his hands stroking her arm, while George's smoothed her hair that she began to relax.

Sighing, she described her dream, even though she didn't have to. They had heard it before, and it was always the same. Her parents called out to her as she sat in the darkness, the shadows reaching for her. They asked her why she hadn't been able to save them, and the guilt overcame her until she was left sobbing. The tears overflowed into reality, and she awoke needing physical comfort. The twins were glad to help her, holding her as long as she needed them to. Sometimes, she stayed all night, and awoke earlier than their dorm mates to sneak back to her room. She was never caught, as though the castle provided distractions for the patrolling prefects and professors.

Tonight was no different. She felt safer with Fred and George. And now, cuddled between them, she knew the dreams would not return. She felt them each place a kiss to her forehead, and she succumbed to sleep.

They knew the moment she was asleep. Exchanging glances over her head, they tightened their arms around her. It wasn't her fault that she hadn't been able to save her parents too. The magical barrier around her had been subconscious. It was the summer before second year; she shouldn't have even had the magic to create _it._ But the twins were glad she had. Laying their heads next to hers, they too drifted into sleep.

A/N: Leave a review! The next chapters should pick up a bit.


	5. Recovery

A/N: This is a short chapter, and you'll all hate me for the cliffhanger, but you'll live. The next chapter will be great. Promise. ^_^

Recovery

The twins stood next to the hospital bed where Ginny was laying, insisting that she was fine. They knew they would never know what really happened in the Chamber of Secrets, but it didn't matter. What mattered was that Harry Potter had saved their little sister. He was alright in their eyes.

Kyra paced outside the door. As Dumbledore passed and gave her a warm greeting, she grunted a response, and then paused. She apologized, and smiled as she greeted the Headmaster. He smiled knowingly as he walked into the hospital wing. She wasn't allowed yet because there were too many people. Sighing as she glanced at the door, she hoped Fred and George would come out soon.

Fred and George realized she wasn't there at the same time.

"Where's Kyra?" Fred asked his mother

Molly shook her head. She hadn't seen the girl since they had walked through the doors. "I think she is still outside." Arthur said, not seeing her in the wing.

The twins exchanged a glance, and moved to the doors, calling back over their shoulders. "We hope you feel better, Ginny!" and "Way to show 'em what for, Potter!"

When they emerged, they saw her pacing. When she noticed them, she said "Oh! You were in there so long, and Madam Pomphrey said I wasn't allowed in because it was too crowded! How is Ginny? I hope she's okay. I'm sure she is, but…"

She was cut off as two pairs of lips touched her temple. "She's fine." George said soothingly as Fred grinned. She sighed. She had gotten worked up for nothing. Well, maybe now she could put her extra energy into studying. Or not. The twins had other plans, it seemed, as they whisked her off into a deserted corridor.

"What are you doing?!" she whispered harshly as they passed by Mrs. Norris, who was on the prowl.

"Just wait." Fred instructed as he and George led her down one corridor and another, until she was utterly confused.

"Where are we?" she asked when they had stopped inside a room.

"It's an old room. No one comes up here." Fred replied. There were only a few chairs. It appeared to have been used as storage at one point.

"Why are we here?" Kyra asked, narrowing her eyes suspiciously

"We haven't gotten to spend much time alone with you lately." George said, thinking back to the last time they had been alone, after she'd had the nightmare. It had been almost three weeks.

"So, you feel it too?" she asked, referring to the pull she had felt in her magic since they had become a triad. It was getting worse. They hadn't spent enough time together. She knew they needed to advance their relationship, and she knew that if she wasn't ready her magic wouldn't be pushing…she didn't think. But how far would they advance?

"Yes." They replied simultaneously. Their magic was telling them to show her the wonders of a physical relationship. To kiss her at the very least. To leave no doubt in her mind that she belonged to them, and they to her. To get her used to it so that they could snog her in public and let the other guys know.

But with her next words, the roar of their magic dulled. They were uncertain. "So, what was the plan?"

She noticed their hesitation, and smiled. "So, you just pulled me up here to snog? Really?" She danced away from them and sat in one of the chairs.

"Sort of." Fred said a bit sheepishly. "It sounded better in our heads."

"So, you don't still want to kiss me?" she teased

"Er…" "Well…" The twins hesitated.

* * *

A/N: Stay tuned for the next chapter. It should be up next week.


	6. Discoveries

Discoveries

The twins weren't sure how to react at first, but regained their courage as they saw Kyra's smile. Fred and George moved to sit next to her as she transfigured a couple of chairs into a couch.

"So, I assume you did have some sort of plan?" she asked

She had never kissed anyone before, but the twins had. They were all nervous though, because this…this was different. This was special.

"Well, we just really want to kiss you." George said

Fred nodded. "That was it really. The extent of the plan. If you could call it that."

She smiled, albeit a bit nervously. "I've missed you guys too." She put her arms around their necks and they embraced her between them, leaning their cheeks against hers.

"We didn't try to plan this. We just don't think we can wait any longer."

"I know I can't." Fred said, pulling back a bit to look in Kyra's eyes. "Unless you aren't ready." He added, suddenly afraid he had come on too strong.

"We won't ever force you." George said

"And that's why I'm ready. For the kissing part anyway…" she trailed off, blushing

They chuckled at her shyness. They found it very endearing. She was theirs. They would get to teach her all of _this,_ just as they had taught her how to fly; just as she had taught them about potions. They would share moments like these, and create more memories, just the three of them. Together.

Fred and George held a silent conversation over her head. She looked at her lap and then back at them. She watched the silent exchange with interest. Usually she could read them, but not this time. Finally, they seemed to have reached some sort of decision. Both turned their heads back to her, smiling lovingly. She returned the smile, but said "What's going on?"

"We just wondered who would get to be your first kiss. We can't both take it." George said

"So we decided to let you choose." Fred concluded.

This was a difficult decision. Kyra didn't know if she could choose. "You won't be offended, no matter which I choose?"

"As long as we both get to kiss you, then we don't have a problem with it." Fred assured her

She nodded. Closing her eyes, she concentrated on the first moment she had realized she fancied one of the twins.

_**Flashback**_

_ It was the middle of their third year. The twins were never separated for long, so when she saw George without his twin, she knew something was up. Walking toward him with the intention of finding out what was wrong, she saw a first-year Hufflepuff sitting next to him on the bench. The girl was crying. George had his arm around her, and as Kyra got closer, she heard him tell the girl that everything would be okay because the Slytherins were just slimy, jealous gits. She recognized the girl as a half-blood who had been taking a lot of grief from the Slytherins lately. _

_ As she watched George wipe a tear away from the young girl's cheek, Kyra paused. Her heart fluttered and tripped over itself as George looked up and met her gaze. She took a deep breath and had just managed to calm her heart beat when Fred rounded the corner with a cauldron cake in each hand. _

_ "Sweets for a sweet girl." He said, offering the cakes to the Hufflepuff girl with a wink._

_ She giggled, and blushed. It was at that moment that Kyra experienced her first moment of jealousy over another girl. The girl was only a first-year and the twins were only trying to help, and Kyra knew that. She took a deep breath and smiled. Walking toward her boys and the distraught girl who seemed to be feeling much better, Kyra said "You alright?"The girl nodded slightly._

_ "Don't let the Slytherins get to you so much, yeah?" The girl smiled genuinely and nodded._

_ The trio grinned. The Slytherins were a nasty bunch, but one day they would get what was coming to them._

**End Flashback**

Kyra looked up from her lap. "No hard feelings? No matter whom I choose?"

"Nope."

"As long as the other gets to kiss you next."

Sighing, she locked eyes with Fred. "I want you both to kiss me, but I liked George first, so I want him to kiss me first."

Both boys smiled. They had known that all along. Fred nodded to George, who tilted her face toward him.

Fred and George noticed how nervous she was, so Fred stroked her back and arms comfortingly. George grasped her face between his hands and leaned close to her. Their breath mingled sweetly as she sighed. His lips hovered over hers, not quite touching. She leaned a bit closer, and he closed the distance. Their lips barely brushed as she was introduced to these new sensations. Their eyes fluttered closed as his lips moved over hers. As their lips moved, her hands moved to tangle in his hair. His moved gently from her face to her shoulders. His tongue traced her lips and then he pulled back.

Her lips tingled. They gulped in air as he said "You okay?"

"Yes." She breathed, leaning forward to place a soft kiss on George's nose.

She could feel the hum of the magic as it pulsed around them. Something was missing. As Kyra turned to Fred and felt George place tender kisses on her neck, she knew what it was. Her whole body felt so warm. The love for the two boys flowed through her body as Fred grasped her waist. His mouth captured hers, and she found that Fred kissed differently than George. Fred was more of a leader, where George didn't mind following. Her lips molded to his as his moved over hers. She found that it was more difficult to keep up. This was why she had picked George to be her first. And as Fred kissed her, she knew that they had chosen him too. Fred sucked her bottom lip between his and gave it a little nip. He ended the kiss as George had, with a slight swipe of his tongue.

When they pulled away, the three of them were beaming. Their magic surrounded them, entwining and filling the room. They were surprised that it wasn't visible. Leaning back into George and feeling his arms surround her stomach as Fred leaned his face into her neck, she felt her wrist tingle. Then it itched. Then it burned.

"Ouch!" Kyra yelped and the twins pulled back

"What's wrong?"

The boys stared at her right wrist. A purple vine shimmered under her skin. Fred and George looked at their wrists only to find similar marks. Fred's was green, and George's was blue. As they watched, the vines grew. When the growth stopped, each had one vine of each color entwined on their wrists, with a bud on each vine, ready to flower.

They shared a glance. The vines were pretty small now, limited to the area around their wrists. As the triad bond had a chance to grow, they realized the marks would grow too.

"When does it flower?" George asked

"Probably when we finish bonding." Kyra said

"There are extra spots on her vine. Why?" Fred asked

"For children."

The twins stared at her. "This was in the research." She said smugly

They grinned. The marks were permanent proof that they belonged together. Sharing another sweet kiss, they knew their bond would be fed only with good things; they would not mess this up.


	7. Fun in the Sun

A/N: I know this story is moving fast. That is intentional. For now, I am only going to highlight the important parts from the Harry Potter books from F/G & Kyra's povs and some summer stories to set up the plot, and hopefully entertain you. When the twins leave school, however, the story will truly begin, and I won't skip. I decided that I want this to be monstrously long, so…bear with me. ^_^ I hope you enjoy!

Fun in the Sun

The bright summer sun shone warmly down on the trio as they lay side-by-side in the Burrow's garden. The twins were napping, but Kyra was still awake, studying their features in turn. She still couldn't believe sometimes that they were hers. Molly hadn't noticed any difference in their relationship, and they wanted to keep it that way. For now.

After they graduated, it wouldn't matter so much. So they had agreed to keep their relationship a secret from anyone who might tell their family. They didn't think the Weasleys would disapprove, but it was better to be safe than sorry. There was no hurry.

Turning over to watch Fred as he began to stir, Kyra smiled. He looked so peaceful asleep. His eyes twitched against the bright sun before opening. He blinked and turned to face her. A large grin appeared on his face as he leaned toward her to briefly kiss her cheek. She turned to lay her head on his chest and his arms encircled her waist. They both sighed as the warmth of the sun circled them and made them drowsy. George rolled in his sleep until he was pressed up against her back. She turned her face to nuzzle against his neck before moving her face back to Fred's chest. This was where she belonged.

The sudden banging of the door as Ron came out into the garden had Kyra checking her sleeves. They usually chose to wear long sleeves around the Weasleys. On the occasions that they chose to wear shorter sleeves, they used a glamour charm. Kyra usually preferred not to chance it, and when questioned, she replied that she was cold. This was generally true. She was naturally cold.

When Ron made it to where they were sitting, George had been awakened, and they were sitting close, rather than cuddling. "Mum said you have to de-gnome the garden. Then we can all go for a swim in the pond."

The twins groaned, but agreed. Kyra smiled. Though the gnomes could be rather vicious, she generally enjoyed working in the garden. She had hated being outside before Hogwarts; but there was something different about the magical gardens.

The three of them stood up and moved to search the garden for gnomes. Kyra had yet to be bitten, and the twins were keen to keep it that way.

* * *

Two hours later, the twins were enjoying taking turns dunking Ron as he tried in vain to escape. Kyra lounged on the bank, soaking up the sun. It had taken some time to get the glamour charms in place, but they were worth it.

Closing her eyes against the harsh sunlight, Kyra sighed. She loved spending time at the Burrow. The Weasleys had always been very kind and welcoming. She hated hiding anything from them, but in this case, they felt it was best. Kyra had no idea how Molly would react when she found out she had stolen _**two **_of her sons' hearts.

Smiling as she glanced at the twins, she watched them dunk Ron again before calling to them. "Maybe you should let him go. He looks like a drowned hamster."

They grinned at the description before making their way out of the water. Flopping beside her, they shook the excess water off themselves, making sure the drops landed on her. Giggling as she tried to fend them off, she knew there was nowhere else she would rather be at this moment, than right here, with these people.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it. I know it was a bit short, especially since I haven't updated in a while. Please forgive me, as I know where this story is going, and it should pick up soon. ^_^


	8. Being Honest

Being Honest

Kyra sat next to Fred and George in the Gryffindor Common Room. The twins were discussing an idea for a product with Lee Jordan. She was already finished with her homework, so she had opted to lean against Fred and rest her eyes. George's hand massaged her neck in small circles while he talked. It had been a really long day, and though she really wanted to go to bed, it wasn't worth it to leave their company just yet. Fifth-year was a bit tougher than she thought it would be, and the extra studying in preparation for her OWLS wasn't helping her stress. Being close to her boys (quickly becoming men) was the only thing that seemed to help.

Snuggling further into Fred's side, Kyra sighed when he pressed her closer to him. George's hands left her shoulders to trail down her arms and wrap around her waist. Lee didn't even blink. He knew their relationship, and it didn't bother him. She was glad they had someone to tell. She smiled when George mentioned the joke shop they wanted to own.

The twins talked often about their future, at least in front of Kyra and Lee. It was no secret between the four of them that the twins would have their own business. They just had to get the money first. Kyra wasn't worried; she knew they could do it.

She had been keeping pretty quiet lately about the career she wanted. She didn't think she could stand to be a Healer. It seemed like something that would be far too stressful…especially when whiny wizards who couldn't take the tiniest amount of pain came in to get help from professionals who had better use for their time.

She had realized over the summer that she wanted to work with potions. She really wanted to own her own potions' shop, filled with basic and unusual potions and ingredients for wizards and witches who couldn't make them on their own, or just needed to stock up on ingredients. She had been working on a financial plan, and now that it seemed she and the twins would be completely inseparable, that took care of the living arrangements. She just hoped it wouldn't be too expensive.

Sighing, she lamented the fact that she was too afraid to tell even Fred and George about her dream of owning her own shop. She couldn't figure out why, since they made it no secret that they wanted their own joke shop. She knew they would support her, but she really wanted to work out the finer details and get some money first before she told anyone, even the loves of her life.

She knew someday she would tell them, soon she hoped. But for now, she realized, as she watched them plot with Lee, they had their own plans to figure out. She knew their dreams would come true, as long as they had each other.

A/N: I know this is a rather short chapter, so I promise to try to make the next one longer. I really wanted to get this out there though, so maybe you can get an idea of where the story might be going. ^_^ I promise that once it gets to where the twins leave Hogwarts, the story will stop skipping. That's where the story truly begins.


	9. Sirius Black

Sirius Black

Kyra was out doing her Prefect rounds when she was approached by her head of house, Professor Flitwick. Instructing her to go straight to her common room and rouse the students, he moved off in a hurry. She hoped nothing was wrong, but she hastily did as told. Once in Ravenclaw Tower, she moved to the girls' dormitories. The other prefects had started with the older students, so that left her to rouse the first years and keep them calm by assuring them that they would all find out soon what was going on, and that she was sure they were in no danger.

_Well, _she thought, _no more danger than can be expected with Dementors roaming the grounds._

As they joined the others in the common area, and listened to Professor Flitwick's words, she shivered. If the Gryffindor portrait had been attacked by someone trying to get in, Fred and George were in danger. But of course, so was everyone else. Following their head of house down to the Great Hall, she looked all around the room, trying to spot her boys. Not seeing them, she settled down on a sleeping bag. Watching Dumbledore set the locks on the doors, she closed her eyes. If it was this bad, was Hogwarts really safe? Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she rolled over to get some sleep.

Two hours later, when everyone else was asleep and the teachers were taking turns patrolling the room and the grounds, Kyra found herself wide awake. She knew she needed sleep, especially since she had Double Potions tomorrow with the Hufflepuffs and she wanted to be at her best, but she just couldn't force her brain to shut off. Startled when she felt a presence next to her, she calmed when she saw Fred and George.

Smiling, they shifted their sleeping bags next to the wall closest to her. It would not do for them to be seen cuddled up here. There were far too many students. Knowing that they were safe, and close by would help her immensely.

As they settled in, George spoke. "We didn't see you enter the Hall. We got worried."

"Yeah. We've been looking for you for fifteen minutes. Had to wait for the others to go to sleep." Fred whispered.

"I couldn't find you when I walked in, and knew I should stay near my housemates." She stated.

Comforted by their mere presences, she was already beginning to get drowsy. They noticed. "Ever the Prefect." They muttered lovingly, sighing as they slid down to get a good night's rest.

Reaching out to brush her hair away from her face, Fred smiled when a soft sigh left her lips. George reached over and lightly stroked a finger over her cheek. She looked adorable when she slept.

Laying down just as McGonagall walked by, they hoped this Sirius Black person who had threatened their common room would be caught soon.

The twins found it hard to believe that Sirius Black had escaped. Especially with so many Dementors around. Kyra believed that he'd had help, but no one could figure out who would help him. At first, even they had suspected Professor Lupin, the werewolf professor and former Marauder. However, they realized that his loyalty to the Marauders extended now to protecting Harry. He would not have aided a man who was trying to kill him.

These thoughts had been pushed to the backs of their minds, however, as their OWLS drew closer. Finally, on the final day of the exams, they were seated in the Great Hall, separated by magical anti-cheating barriers. Which was probably a good thing. As they got closer, sometimes they had the ability to read each others' thoughts. They didn't have control of it yet, as it happened at random moments. It was one of the things they wanted to work on over the summer.

Kyra hunched closer to her desk. She knew this material, she just had to focus. Scribbling furiously with her quill, she was pleased to discover that the longer she worked, the more she remembered. She was glad this week's exams had started with Potions, but finishing the week with History of Magic was just cruel. When she finished, she turned in her test, and went back to her dormitory to pack. It was over. She knew she would be nervous as the summer passed, until she receive her results, but for now she was just glad it was over. She would finish packing and then wait for Fred and George in the Gryffindor Common Room. She couldn't believe they were almost in sixth year. Their dreams were getting ever closer.

A/N: For anyone who wondered, I did my research and discovered this:

**OWL EXAMS:**

**First week**

Monday – Charms

Tuesday – Transfiguration

Wednesday – Herbology

Thursday – Defense Against the Dark Arts

Friday – Study of Ancient Runes

**Second week**

Monday – Potions

Tuesday – Care of Magical Creatures

Wednesday – Astronomy, Divination, and Arithmancy

Thursday – History of Magic

**Unknown**

Muggle Studies – not specified

.com/wiki/Ordinary_Wizarding_Level


	10. Heat

A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long. I've had quite a few things going on lately. I hope this makes up for it.

Warnings: Major fluff. I don't think it really counts as a lime.

Heat

Kyra couldn't believe she was here. Surely this wasn't happening. This was dangerous. They could get caught. But it was happening. Molly had gone out to do some shopping and Arthur was still at work. Everyone else had decided to go outside and play Quidditch. No one questioned it when the twins said they didn't feel like it, figuring they preferred to sleep more. This was partially true, but no one would have expected this. Even Kyra hadn't seen it coming.

When she had awoken that morning, it was about nine o'clock. Not too early for a summer day, but early enough to give Molly a hand around the house. She had made her way downstairs, grabbed a quick breakfast of toast and tea, and then asked Molly what needed to be done. Molly had smiled and chuckled, as she always did when Kyra wanted to help, and asked her to clean the family room.

Two hours later, Kyra was finished, and Molly was headed out. Before she left, she asked Kyra to wake the twins up. Everyone else was awake and headed out into the garden to play Quidditch. Heading up the stairs, Kyra sighed softly. She loved her boys, but their sleeping habits really needed some work. Sleeping in 'til lunchtime was understandable during the summer, but she wondered how they would manage getting up early when they had to go to work every day.

Not bothering to knock, knowing it would take a more direct approach to awaken the sleeping twins, she merely walked into the room. Shutting the door softly behind her, Kyra made her way to the beds. The twins had rearranged their room, so that their beds were next to each other, separated only by a nightstand. It was easier to rearrange with magic if Kyra had a nightmare. George was shifting, as though he would wake up any minute, so Kyra began with him. Tapping him on the shoulder, she frowned when that didn't work. She really didn't want to tip the bed again. It might startle the others downstairs. Suddenly, a bold thought occurred to her. Blushing at the idea, she couldn't stop herself from carrying it out.

Leaning over the bed, she braced her hands on either side of his face. Planting a light kiss on his lips, she was delighted when he moaned. But he still wasn't awake. Moving back in for a deeper kiss, she squeaked in surprise when two hands gripped her waist and pulled her on top of George's body. Pulling back, as Fred's chuckles filled the room, she stared into the amused eyes of one George Weasley.

"Good morning." He whispered

"Good morning." She replied, whispering too as his eyes captivated her.

"Don't forget my good morning." Fred said teasingly, referring to the kiss.

Frowning, she said "You two need to get up."

"We will." Fred said, moving over to George's bed and enlarging it so he could lie next to his twin. "Soon." Stroking her face, he pulled her in for a good morning kiss of his own.

And that's how, somewhere between Fred's kisses and George's hands, Kyra found herself lying between them on the bed, lips locked with whichever twin she could catch as their hands played against the skin exposed by her modest shirt. When Fred's mouth found the skin of her neck and began to suck lightly, Kyra pulled away from George's lips to let out a breathy moan. George's lips rained kissed on her face, and the other side of her neck. When someone's hands began to move the collar of her shirt so he could press kisses lower, and a set of hands began to move the hem of her shirt up, Kyra pulled back.

"Too much," she panted.

The twins stopped immediately, pulling away to stare at her flushed face and swollen lips. With identical smirks of masculine pride, they cuddled her between them as she caught her breath.

"Now _**that**_ was a 'Good morning.'" Fred said, breathing heavier than normal.

George murmured his agreement. Kyra nodded, unable to feel embarrassment for the wanton behavior as their love filled the bond and flowed through her emotions. As she snuggled into Fred's chest, and George's hands drew soothing patterns on her waist, she was unable to remember when they had changed positions. But that was one of the reasons she loved them: their ability to make every thought fly from her mind.

Sighing contentedly, Kyra was glad to be here in their arms. _Though it wasn't what I planned, I'm glad the day started off this way._

_Agreed._

_Me too._

Kyra sat up, startled at the voices in her head. Hearing voices was a sign you were crazy. Even in the wizarding world. Reexamining the voices, however, she realized they belonged to the twins, who were also sitting up, blinking at each other in confusion.

_Can you hear me?_ She thought.

_Yes._ Identical voices responded together.

"This must be the part Dumbledore was talking about. How we can read each others' thoughts. But I thought it might be more like an understanding of what the others were thinking. Not actual words. I hope we can turn it off."

When they appeared offended, she amended her statement. "During exams and things. Come on. You don't want to hear some of the more girly thoughts."

The twins shared a glance, communicating in a way that only they could.

_You're right._ George said.

_This is so weird._ She replied.

_Could be handy._ Fred said, thinking of pranks.

Kyra sighed. "So now, even if I don't want to be, I'll be an accomplice to your pranks, because I'll hear every word of your plans."

"Not if we can turn it off." Fred replied

"We'll just have to work on it." George replied, "We don't want it startling us by showing up at random moments.

Kyra nodded. They would practice until they could control it. Her mind went into overdrive as she considered ways they could practice, ways it could go wrong, and how much their bond could change over time.

The twins saw her begin to think, and smiled as they watched the serious expression cross her face. When they felt she had considered all possibilities for now, they reached out to draw her attention back to them. They still had a few minutes before they had to get up, and they intended to use every one of them. No sooner had they begun to lean in, than a knock sounded on their door.

"Are you boys up yet?"

"Yes, Mum." They replied together.

Surely it hadn't been long enough for her to get back from shopping. But a quick glance at the clock showed that they had been in here for nearly an hour. Time flies when you're having fun. The fun was over, however. If they didn't want Molly to catch them in a compromising position before they were ready to tell her, one that would undoubtedly get Kyra into trouble, they needed to get up.

Fred moved first, climbing out of the bed and shrinking it back to its normal size before moving to make his bed. Kyra went to climb out, but was caught by George who pulled her on top of him for another quick kiss before helping her out of the bed. Shaking her head at his antics, but pleased that he wanted her enough to risk being caught for another kiss, she moved to help Fred tidy his bed while George got up. When Fred finished making his bed, he too, pulled her to him for a soft kiss. They pulled away as George coughed, signaling that Molly was about to come in. Kyra only had time to smooth her clothes and hair before Molly walked through the door.

"Mum! What brings you up here this fine day?" George feigned surprise.

"What a pleasant surprise!" Fred said at the same moment.

Molly, seeing that the boys were indeed awake, smiled at Kyra before shaking her head about the antics of her sons and moving back out the door. When she was gone, the twins and Kyra shared a loving gaze before she walked to the door to leave them in privacy. When the twins got dressed, they would join her in the family room to relax and hang out until they were dragged outside for a rousing game of Quidditch. This summer would be a good one.


	11. A Tournament of Turmoil

A/N: Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry this took so long. The chapter didn't want to leave my brain. . Anyway, it's here now, so...I hope you enjoy. I'll answer questions, if you have them. But please know that I do know where I'm going with the story, and with this chapter out of the way, I should be able to update much faster now...if my coursework permits it.

**A Tournament of Turmoil**

Their sixth year probably would have passed uneventfully had it not been for the Triwizard Tournament. Kyra was glad everyone was enjoying it so much. Well, everyone except those who had chosen sides between Harry and Cedric. Kyra didn't really believe Harry had put his own name in the cup, especially after what had happened to Fred and George. The memory of their faces covered in long, white hair would always make her smile, even when they really looked like that.

With eyes crinkling in amusement, she wandered toward the Black Lake. It was time for the second task. She knew she would find her loves taking bets, as they had on the first task. Then again, she might not be able to find them at all, she realized as she saw the size of the crowd.

Taking a seat next to Ginny, Kyra watched as Harry and the others prepared to begin. When they dove into the water, Kyra watched as the crowd murmured in amusement, worry, and even anger among those who wanted Harry Potter to drown and Cedric to come out victorious. The crowd's excitement dulled when no one returned for over twenty minutes. It got boring when they couldn't see anything.

Fred and George sat down on either side of her just as Cedric resurfaced. As he dragged Cho Chang to the shore, the crowd went wild. A Hogwarts' champion had won the Second Task. Kyra, the twins, and Ginny all jumped to their feet cheering. Today was a good day. _Now, _Kyra thought,_ if only Harry can make it in second place._

Sadly, this was not to be. Viktor came up next, with Hermione in tow. Fleur had not finished, forced to turn back by the Grindilows. Waiting for Harry to resurface was tiresome. Kyra yawned. She was very tired. Fred smiled and wrapped an arm around her, drawing her into his side. Resting her head on his shoulder, she felt George lay his hand close to hers, not quite touching. Frowning, she turned to look at him. He was staring at the water intently, as though trying not to focus on her. In a moment of clarity, she understood. They could not even hold her hands in such a setting; there were too many people, and it would be taken the wrong way. If they didn't want people to know, they had to keep even this physical contact to a minimum.

With this realization, Kyra closed her eyes to hold off the mist of tears. She was never this emotional, so what was wrong with her? When Fred surreptitiously brushed the hand that was near George, moving it so that it touched his, she knew. Their bond. Sighing in frustration, she wondered if it would always be this way. If she would always crave their touch, but not be able to get it.

Suddenly, Fred removed his arm from around her. George's hand returned to his lap. Kyra's eyes shot open in time to see a busty, blonde Hufflepuff in a low-cut shirt and a tight skirt leaning forward to speak to the twins, _her_ twins. A blinding hot flash of anger coursed through her. She wanted to let the secret out, so tramps like this would know Fred and George were off limits. Nevertheless, she realized this was another obstacle they were going to have to talk about. The boys didn't normally react when people saw them touching her. Kyra realized, however, that in order to keep their bond a secret the boys had to keep up their bachelor images by at least accepting some flirtations; rumors would do the rest.

She didn't have to like it though. As the blonde giggled and brushed her hand up George's arm, Kyra snapped. Standing up, she moved out of the stands and began walking toward the other side of the Black Lake. She couldn't think straight, and needed to clear her head. Listening carefully, she prayed for the two sets of footsteps that never came. Stopping far enough away that no one could see her, she slid down to sit on the ground under a tree. Burying her face in her knees, she felt a few tears escape her eyes._ This is ridiculous_. _Why am I crying over this?_ Even though she knew it was absurd, she couldn't stop the wave of pain that gripped her heart. Though triad bonds were accepted in the wizarding world, they were still rare. The trio would have to be careful about who they told for the rest of their lives. This kind of situation would probably become more common as the years went on.

A wave of grief so powerful that it caused her to double over had Kyra gasping for breath. A pair of warm hands on her back was all she felt before she blacked out.

* * *

Fred and George sat on either side of the hospital bed. Harry had emerged from the Black Lake only to be named the winner of the challenge. But this meant nothing to them. Not while Kyra was lying here. They still couldn't understand what had happened, but had asked Madam Pomphrey to contact Professor Dumbledore. Sharing a look, they wondered if she would always react this way when another girl flirted with them. They hoped it was just a cold or something that could easily be cured.

When Dumbledore arrived, the twins stood up, grateful to see him. Stopping near her bedside, he asked them to explain everything that had happened prior to her fainting. When they finished explaining, he sighed.

"Do you know what's wrong with her?" Fred asked

"I don't think it's serious. I believe Miss Wolfe is simply stressed out. Just in case…." He trailed off, lifting her arm to remove the glamour charm and study the mark. After a few moments, he said "Nothing appears to be wrong, however, the mark looks a little pale. Perhaps when she awakens, you three should spend a weekend together." He wasn't suggesting that they shag. Thanks to the portraits, Dumbledore knew Kyra's view of that, and he also knew exactly how far they had all gone. He never asked for details, but because triads were so rare, it was important that he know what went on in this one, so he could provide advice and accurate information. "If you can promise to complete your homework, I believe I can allow you a weekend away from school grounds. You may go wherever you need to. I must ask, however, that you keep all the school rules in mind, and treat the trip as though the school's reputation depended on it."

The twins nodded, understanding exactly what he meant. He was giving them the opportunity to be alone together, so they could restore a part of their bond that had been invisibly damaged. They would have to choose the location wisely, and be on their best behavior.

"Professor," George began, "Why is it that Kyra seems to always be negatively affected by these things?"

Dumbledore smiled gently. "Because, Mr. Weasley, the two of you share a brotherly bond, a bond with enhanced and shared magical abilities. In other words, her magic isn't as strong as yours, and while the three of you are getting used to what the triad bond will allow, all your magic will be in slight turmoil. Your magics balance each other; hers is not used to relying on anyone else, even at this stage of the triad. Plus, I believe she is going through some emotional stress at the moment. Perhaps you can alleviate her fears."

As Dumbledore left, the twins wondered if there would ever be a time when their bond would be strong enough that Kyra would not suffer because of it.


	12. A Weekend Alone

A/N: I am so very sorry that it took me this long to update. (Smacks self on hand for being late.) I was trying to put the weekend into one LONG chapter. And I almost succeeded. However, I have decided to put the conclusion of the weekend into a separate chapter. (I'm so evil.) Anyway...hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: Still don't own Harry Potter. Not for lack of trying. ^_^

* * *

**A Weekend Alone**

When the trio arrived at the Muggle hotel around seven o'clock Friday night, they decided to order room service and make the most of their time together. They didn't have much money to spend, but they could cover the cost of room service for a few days, especially since the hotel was on Dumbledore.

Kyra was nervous. She couldn't explain it. When she had woken up, she had learned of the plans to spend time alone together. Then, she was thrilled, but the more she thought about it, the more she realized how needy she felt. She didn't want to cling to the boys in this way. She just wasn't sure how much more stress she could take. She wondered how much more the bond would demand.

"I'm going to shower." She said, as Fred and George placed their suitcases on the bed.

They nodded, concern flooding their features. She had been very quiet since they got here.

When the door was locked behind her, Kyra sighed, sliding down to the floor. She should not be this nervous. So why was she? With that thought in her mind, she stood and turned on the shower. Stripping, she climbed under the warm spray.

It wasn't until she climbed out and wiped the steam from the mirror that she understood. _This is new. We've never done this before…never had this problem before. I don't know what to expect._

Gripping the counter, she bowed her head, staring at the pristine sink. She felt the urge to vomit rise up within her, but she pushed it down. Muttering a spell to dry her hair, and slipping into her favorite purple pajamas, she took a calming breath.

_It's just Fred and George_, she told herself.

Opening the door, she found them lounging on the bed, already in their pajamas. George turned his head toward her; offering a reassuring smile, he extended his hand toward her. Smiling in return, she went to him and took it. The warmth of his hand as it engulfed hers was soothing. Only a bit startled when he pulled her gently over him, she relished in the feel of his strong arms wrapping around her, pulling her close. His arms were banded around her waist, one of his hands stroked her back as her body relaxed into his.

Fred's hands soon found her hair, tilting her face towards his. Capturing her lips with his own, he worshipped her mouth until she was breathless.

As he pulled away, breathing heavily, he said "So, do you want to tell us what happened to you at the Lake?"

Still lost in the feel of Fred's lips, it took Kyra a moment to process his words. When they registered, she turned her head away from him, burying her face in George's shoulder. Her quiet mumble was all they could hear until George nudged her away from him.

"What's that?" he questioned

Sighing, Kyra sat up. Ignoring the fact that this meant she was now straddling George's hips, she opted to focus on their faces, which were looking at her in concern. Gathering her courage, and remembering that she could trust the twins with anything, she spoke the words she had been too afraid to tell them, because she wasn't sure she was ready for the discussion that would follow.

"I was jealous."

"Jealous?" the twins asked simultaneously

Kyra nodded.

"Why?" Fred asked

Lacing her fingers with theirs, she sighed. "Do you realize that you don't touch me in public? Not even to put your arms around me, like you used to."

They exchanged glances. Surely that wasn't true.

Fred opened his mouth to object, but George beat him to it. "We touch you."

"Yes. You kiss me. In private. But we've all been so worried about people finding out, that it's a habit now for you both to simply not touch me in a familiar way." Kyra didn't like how that sounded. It sounded like she was complaining. And that wasn't the case. Well…it was, but…

"Wow. It's true, George." Fred said, having had a chance to think back over the times they had stopped touching Kyra just because someone walked by.

George nodded. "We're so sorry, Love." He said, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her so that she lay between them.

With their warmth surrounding her, Kyra felt content. There was still more to be said; they still needed to figure out what to do about this line they were walking, but for now, it was enough to just be together. Tomorrow would be a brand new day.

. . .

When the twins awoke, they shared a sleepy smile before leaning in to kiss Kyra. She awoke at the feel of their lips on her cheeks. Blinking as she stretched and sat up, she realized she felt very refreshed. Turning her head to give each of them a kiss, she sighed when they snuggled close to her.

"Okay." Fred said "That's enough cuddling for now."

Picking Kyra up, and ignoring her squeal of protest, he moved her to the bathroom and set her on her feet.

"Get dressed." George said, moving to start the tea.

"We're going out." Fred said

"Where?" Kyra asked, but received no reply as the boys gently shut the door.

Humming to herself as she changed clothes, she wondered if she would ever truly understand Fred and George. When she was ready, she stepped out into the room. Fred handed her a cup of tea on his way into the bathroom.

Joining George on the balcony, she set her tea on the table before settling herself in his lap to watch the first rays of sun peek over the horizon. A contented sigh left her lips as George rested his chin on her shoulder, and his arms wrapped around her. After taking a sip of her tea, she rested both hands over his.

It was in this position, thirty minutes later, that Fred found them. Pausing in the doorway at the sight, he leaned against the frame and smiled. Watching the sun, he found himself unwilling to break the mood. Kyra sensed him, and turned her head to smile at him. George looked up at his twin, and nodded. He placed Kyra on her feet, gave her a quick peck, and headed off to the shower.

Fred and Kyra moved back into the room; making the bed seemed pointless when Fred was only going to pull her back down onto it when they finished. Despite her squeals of protest, she enjoyed his playfulness, and his nearness. Cuddling into him as they waited for George to emerge, she wondered what they had planned.

When they left, they found a quiet café and ate a light breakfast. Then, they headed to the park for a stroll. It was a bit chilly outside, so the boys put their arms around her. She snuggled close, grateful for their warmth, and oblivious to the stares some gave them. Here, she didn't have to care what others thought. No one knew who they were. They'd strolled for what seemed to be ages before sitting down in a secluded area. Fred pulled a bag of biscuits out of his pocket and they munched on them happily.

When they finished, they simply sat, enjoying each other's company. George flopped back onto the ground, and Kyra moved to cuddle next to him. Fred brushed crumbs off of his trousers before lying on her other side. She smiled, content to be near them. With a grin on her face Voldemort himself couldn't remove, she drifted off into a light sleep, cuddled between the two halves of her heart.

Kyra awoke when she felt herself being jostled gently. Blinking her eyes sleepily, she noticed she was in George's arms, and Fred was opening the hotel room door. Smiling as they moved into the room, she stretched up to give George a kiss.

Though he was startled, he kissed her back eagerly. Deepening the kiss, he swiped his tongue across her lips. The breathy sound she made had him pulling her closer. It was only when they needed air that they pulled apart. George was grinning happily as he set Kyra on her feet. She could hear Fred chuckling, so she turned to face him.

"What is so funny?" she queried

"Well…" he began "If I didn't know that you loved us both equally, I'd be jealous of how much attention George was getting today."

Though his tone was teasing, Kyra immediately felt guilty. She loved both of them equally. She hadn't meant to cling to George more, it just seemed that he was closest when she wanted to cuddle.

"I'm sorry, Fred." She said sincerely, even as her eyes became teasing "Let me make it up to you."

He grinned as he stepped closer to her. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he leaned down to capture her lips in a passionate kiss. Grinning into the kiss, she deepened it. Fred's arms tightened as he pulled her closer. Her arms wrapped around his neck, and her hands moved through his hair. His hands moved from around her waist to settle on her hips. When they pulled apart, George was whistling playfully. Blushing, Kyra smiled.

"Oh, hush." She said to George as she moved out of Fred's arms to make tea.

Fred and George moved to lie on the bed. Picking up the remote, Fred turned it over in his hand, studying it. Though his father loved Muggle things, the twins still didn't know how to work many of the Muggle inventions. They did, however, know how to turn on a television. Fred turned it on and flipped through the channels.

Kyra set their tea down on the night tables next to them before crawling up the bed to settle between them. George automatically moved his arm to pillow her head. Fred handed her the remote. Finally settling on an action film that they all would enjoy, she snuggled into them, quietly sipping her tea.

When the movie was over, and the tea was gone, she looked at the clock. It was almost two o'clock.

"Who's hungry?"

They just looked at her.

"Right. Stupid question." She said, "What are we going to eat, then?"

"Room service." Fred stated, as George pulled the menu from the drawer in the bedside table.

Looking over the menu, they each decided to get something different and share. Leaning over George, Kyra picked up the phone to dial. Momentarily distracted as his hands began rubbing gently over her back, she almost missed the nice lady on the other end of the line asking how she could help. Kyra quickly relayed their orders, gave the room number, and pleasantly said "thank you" before hanging up.

Mock glaring at George as she moved back to the middle, she deliberately rolled over to cuddle up to Fred, turning her back to George. He chuckled, unfazed by her actions as he rolled over to sandwich her between himself and his twin. When she made a strangled noise, he laughed.

Kyra sighed. Sometimes she wondered about them. Giggling as one of Fred's hands grazed her side, she tried not to move. When George's weight became too much, she said so and he rolled back onto his side, keeping himself close and one arm draped around her waist. Kyra felt a tingling in her arm and looked at the Triad mark. The vines were a much richer color now. Smiling, she knew things were getting better.

When someone knocked on the door, George got up to open it. If the young man was surprised to find two men and one woman in a room with only one bed, he didn't show it. He simply left the food and walked back out the door. George moved the food to the small table that was in the room, and the three sat down to eat their meal.

George had ordered fish and chips; Fred had ordered Shepherd's Pie; Kyra had ordered a sandwich and soup. Giggling every time the twins reached over to feed her food from their plates, and blushing when they deliberately brushed their lips over her fingers when she fed them pieces of her sandwich, she couldn't stop the thought that wondered if this would be what it might be like if the three of them got married. Blushing even more at the thought of them on honeymoon, she leaned down to drink a spoonful of her soup.

When the food was gone, they moved to the balcony. George and Fred sat in the chairs, and Kyra leaned against the rail, watching the beautiful city. Turning to face them, she asked what they had planned for later.

Exchanging a look, they told her to rest up for a bit, because they were going out again later for supper.

Arching an eyebrow, Kyra was about to ask where they were taking her, but they seemed to notice her intention and immediately engaged each other in conversation about the food. Sighing in amusement, she grinned.

"Okay. I won't ask where we're going tonight. What are we doing tomorrow?" she asked instead

Fred and George turned to her with identical smiles. Her heart fluttered at the sight of them.

"Tomorrow," Fred began

"We are just going to" George continued

"Stay in this room, and make the most of our remaining time"

"Here, alone, before we go back to Hogwarts." George concluded

Blinking as she took in the information, she smiled. That sounded perfect. A weekend with the twins without the worry of someone finding out about the triad was fantastic, but a whole day with just the three of them alone together was more than she could have hoped for.

Slipping into Fred's lap, she snuggled her face against his neck before pulling back to look him in the eyes. "So, how are the plans for the shop coming along?"

"They're coming along." He replied.

"We still have a few things to sort out, but we'll get there." George said, leaning across the table to take her hand in his.

"I know you will," she said confidently

Content to simply sit in silence, they enjoyed each other's company, occasionally discussing a thought that ran through their minds. When it was time to get ready to leave, Fred nudged Kyra out of his lap.

"It's time to get ready to go, Love." He said

Nodding, she moved into the room. George had a surprise for both her and Fred. Linking his mind only to Kyra's, he whispered: _Look in the bottom of your suitcase. There's a present for you. Take it into the bathroom and change. Don't show Fred until you have it on._

Puzzled, but intrigued, Kyra complied, taking her whole suitcase into the bathroom with her.

. . .

She couldn't believe it. They'd actually taken her to a theatre. Though _Macbeth_ wasn't her favorite play, she enjoyed it well enough, and the twins had liked it as well. Still discussing it animatedly as they headed back to the hotel, she didn't think she could be happier. She hadn't been to a play since she was little. Her heart filled with love for the two men beside her, she didn't think this weekend could get better. Remembering the look on Fred's face when he'd seen the present George had given her, she knew it couldn't.

The lovely purple dress hugged her in the right places, but was still decent. It showed off enough, without being inappropriate. Then again, that wasn't a surprise. Fred and George got jealous when it came to Kyra. The short sleeves were off her shoulders, and the neckline dipped just enough to show a tasteful hint of cleavage. It tapered into a fitted waist, and then flared until it met her knees. The shoes George had packed were black, and wrapped elegantly around her ankles. She couldn't believe he'd bought her something this fancy. Both of the twins wore nice suits, and it truly looked as though the three of them were on a date.

When she'd worn it out of the bathroom, Fred's jaw had dropped. George's eyes had widened, showing that he was pleased with the way the dress looked on her. She'd done a little twirl to show off, before turning to beam at them. Hugging George as she'd thanked him, she was unprepared when Fred stepped up behind her and clasped a necklace on her neck. Pulling back to look at him, she paused to touch it before moving to the mirror.

The necklace was a beautiful gold, heart-shaped locket. When she opened it, she found two pictures. The one on the left was just of the twins, who waved and blew kisses toward the camera; it must have been taken recently, she noticed. The second was of the three of them with their arms around each other; it was taken that past summer. They were laughing and smiling as they basked in the warm summer day. They even waved at the camera. With a wide grin on her face, she'd wiped a tear from the corner of her eye. Wrapping her arms around Fred, she'd thanked him as well.

Now, wearing her presents as she walked the London streets back to the hotel, with her arms linked through theirs, she beamed brighter than both the stars and the street lights combined. She knew she would be tired when they reached the hotel, but it was worth it. It was _so_ worth it.

* * *

A/N: Review if you can.


	13. Love Conquers All Fears

A/N: Sorry it's taken a while to update. The good news is that I've finally got this story right where I want it! Prepare for many more chapters, and the true plot to begin. ^_^ Enjoy!

* * *

Love Conquers All Fears

When Kyra awoke the next morning, the birds were the first thing she heard, singing outside her window. The next thing she heard was the sound of Fred and George trying to make tea, while telling each other to be quiet. Now _that_ was a sight she hoped she got to see for the rest of her life. Laughing as she sat up and smiled at them, she watched them turn around and offer sheepish apologies. Stretching as she stood, she padded over to the table to join her boys for breakfast.

She sat in her chair, letting them serve her eggs, bacon, and toast. They sat down on either side of her, and chattered randomly about the upcoming day. When they finished eating, they moved back to the bed. Cuddled under the covers, they flipped channels until the boys allowed Kyra to choose a romantic comedy.

With their arms around her, and their hands entwined, she felt secure, safe. It was only when the movie was halfway over that she realized they hadn't finished their conversation from the start of their vacation. Sighing in regret at having to break the comfortable silence, she sat up.

"What's wrong?" Fred asked, following her

George sat up as well, rubbing soothing circles on her back. "What is it, Kyra?"

"Before we do any more cuddling, we should finish our conversation from Friday. I think…I think it's almost time to tell everyone."

Awaiting their decision, for she knew it would be collective, she drew deep breaths through her nose. Whatever they decided, she would accept it, but she would stand by what she said. It was almost time. Sparing a glance at the mark on her arm, she knew their bond was stronger. It shimmered brightly under her skin, the colors a vivid contrast against her skin.

Fred and George looked at each other over Kyra's bowed head. A silent conversation passed in what seemed like hours. Finally, they came to a decision.

"Kyra, love," George began, "We want to tell everyone."

"Especially the blokes who keep eyeing you." Fred added

"But, before we tell anyone else,"

"We have to tell the family."

Kyra looked up sharply. "Well, of course. They should be the first to know." Looking back at her lap and taking their hands, she murmured "I'm just not sure how Molly will take it. Especially since we've been hiding this for so many years."

Fred and George nodded. They were a little worried about how Molly would react, but they would stand together. Always.

"Don't worry, Love." Fred said, slipping his arms around her and drawing her into his embrace

"We're in this together. No matter what." George said, wrapping his arms around her too

"Even against Mum." Fred concluded

Kyra laughed a little, as a few tears slipped down her face. Fred wiped them away gently before placing his lips on hers for a chaste kiss. George followed him, ghosting his lips over her cheeks before softly kissing her.

_And Kyra?_ She heard George ask

_Yes?_

_Don't hide things like this from us again. Please._ Fred pleaded

_We couldn't bear it if we lost you._

_I won't. I promise that I will always tell you when I am having doubts. About anything._

She wasn't sure what the road ahead would bring, but she would travel it with joy. In spite of all her fears and doubts, Fred and George would be there. And she would always talk to them about her fears. Their love would be able to guide them through any storm.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed! The next chapters should be up soon.


	14. Exhausted

A/N: Hope you enjoy this chapter as well. It may be a while until my next update, since Finals are fast approaching...running at high speed.

Exhausted

Kyra stumbled through the halls of Hogwarts Castle. The exhaustion of having to worry about her NEWTS, and having to fend off Umbridge was too much for her to bear. _If only Fred and George were—NO!_ Kyra shook her head. She would not wish them here. They were better off outside of these walls. She would just have to deal with it. So what if she couldn't perform a simple levitating charm? It didn't mean anything. Right?

**Flashback**

_Umbridge was a nightmare. Kyra was sure she liked controlling others because she lacked control in her own life. It wasn't until Fred and George met up with her to study that she thought the woman was more than a nuisance. As they sat down on the common room couch, she saw their hands. Those marks. _**I must not tell lies**_…_**_INDEED_!**

_That big ugly toad was going to get what was coming to her if it took every last breath in Kyra's body. She flew into a rage. Fred and George would have found it humorous that she wanted to confront the "stupid cow" if it wouldn't have gotten her into serious trouble. As it was, if Umbridge hurt Kyra, the twins would happily spend the rest of their days in Azkaban just to teach her a lesson she would __**never**__ forget._

_So, when the twins told Kyra, a few days later, that they had plans to leave school early since Umbridge was cracking down harder on them than most others, she agreed. She would miss them, but this was better._

_"Besides," Fred had reassured her, placing an arm around her shoulders, "This way, we'll already have a place to live."_

_"And when we tell Mum, we won't have to worry about being kicked out." George finished with a light kiss to her forehead._

_Kyra would miss this most of all. Since their discussion, they had been more open about their affection. No one could prove they were in a relationship. They just looked like close friends. But it was clear to every male that Kyra was not available._

**End Flashback**

Kyra fell into her bed. The last thing she saw before sleep overcame her was the mark on her arm. The ugly brown color reminded her dead leaves and mud.

Kyra thrashed as the nightmares consumed her. The voices she had not heard in so long were now so loud that surely they could have been heard over the silencing charm she'd managed to put around her bed. Sadly, Kyra's roommates slept on, blissfully unaware of the dreams that plagued her.

**Flashback**

_The sounds were so loud that she couldn't concentrate on the test. When she heard Umbridge shouting, she looked to the door with a smirk just in time to see Fred and George come riding in throwing fireworks in their wake. She was glad they'd let her in on the plan at the last minute. It was more fun to watch, knowing that she'd been able to help them just a bit._

_Racing outside with the other students, she waved them off. She was so proud of her two men. She would miss them like crazy, but it was worth it to have seen the look on Umbridge's face. As she watched, she saw them turn just enough to blow her a kiss, before they flew off._

**End Flashback**

Kyra awoke with her voice hoarse from screaming. Sighing, she conjured a glass of water. Or…she _tried_ to conjure a glass of water. Groaning in frustration at her lack of magic brought on a coughing fit. It was useless. Standing up, she quickly dressed and hurried to the Great Hall for breakfast. At least there she could get some Pumpkin juice.

On the way there, she was bumped, accosted, and verbally abused by Draco and his cronies. Words like "Mudblood," "Scum," and "Dirt" were used, but she really wasn't paying attention.

Brushing past them with no acknowledgement seemed to make their blood boil, but she didn't have time for this. And she was _tired_. She'd never been this tired before. She only hoped she could make it until Potions. Snape was the only professor (McGonagall only allowed herself to be bullied for the sake of the students) who wasn't the least bit intimidated by the pink toad. In his class, Kyra was relatively safe. And she didn't have to worry about using her magic in that class. Plus, he wouldn't let the Slytherins pick on her. She made top marks without offending him. That meant something, and he kept the Slytherins in line all the time, not just when they picked on her. He often stated that _any_ useless talking in the classroom disrupted it, and he would _not_ tolerate disruptions.

Kyra never made it to Potions, however. In the middle of Transfiguration, when Professor McGonagall asked her to perform a simple spell (one she'd done hundreds of times before) she couldn't do it. It was as though all her magic was gone. She and Professor McGonagall shared a look of horror before Kyra found herself being whisked to McGonagall's private chambers.

"Quick, girl! The floos are blocked, but you can temporarily apparate here. You just have go to get enough magic to do it!"

Kyra didn't ask where she was meant to go. She knew. This had gone on too long. With the twins _and_ Dumbledore gone, Kyra had no one to turn to. The depletion of her magic was more than she could handle.

Before she left, McGonagall pulled her into a quick embrace. "It'll all work out." She promised just before Kyra disappeared.


	15. Telling the Family

Telling the Family

It was late when Kyra arrived at the Burrow. It had taken her a while to get there. She hadn't been able to apparate for very long, and she had gone to the flat first. When the twins weren't there, she immediately guessed they would be here. She was right. She'd had to lie down on their couch for a few minutes before she was able to apparate again.

As she reached the front door, she could hear their laughter. A momentary spark of anger fluttered inside her, but she let it go. This wasn't their fault. Looking down at herself, she cringed. She was a wreck. She didn't want them to see her like this, but she had no choice. It had been too long. Who cared if their secret was revealed? She needed them.

Pushing open the door, she paused when the room went silent. She knew she looked bad, but why were they staring? Oh. The mark. She wasn't wearing her school jacket or a cloak. She'd rolled up her sleeves and taken off her jacket at the flat in an effort to stop the perspiration that was caused by her exhaustion.

Fred and George stared. While she was as beautiful as ever, her hair had lost its sheen. Her skin was very pale. But what drew their attention was the mark. It had darkened. It was almost brown, like it was dying. Their eyes met and she shivered.

Before anyone could react, Molly was moving toward her. "You poor dear. Come inside out of the cold."

Fred and George frowned. Her eyes had lost their sparkle. What had they done? In their haste to get away from school and start their new life, they'd left her there alone. If that Umbridge woman had done anything to her…

In a flash, they were beside her. Enfolding her between them, they were startled to hear her choke back a sob. When their family gasped, they smiled. The vine was regaining color. They felt her magic bounce back.

"You idiots." She murmured "I could have failed my NEWTS because of you."

Each placed a soft kiss to her temple, but it wasn't enough. They hadn't thought it had been that difficult. But they had to control themselves in front of their family. Didn't they?

"What's going on?" Molly asked, suspiciously

_It's now or never._ George said

Fred's thoughts showed his agreement.

Kyra nodded. _Now._

Fred turned her face to his and openly kissed her. George did the same when he was done.

"It's a triad." Fred said, answering his family's shocked stares

"Impossible!" Molly cried, unable to understand how such a relationship could work.

"Mum, it's all right." George said, taking her hand and leading her to the sofa. "Just let us explain."

After the explanation, Fred and George were standing across the room on either side of a shaking Kyra. Their arms were around her shoulders. Arthur was sitting next to Molly, holding her hand as she murmured to herself. She was still in denial. It wasn't that she didn't love Kyra. It was just that triads were so rare that very few understood them at all. Finally, in a desperate attempt to protect her sons from certain bewitchment, she threw a curse at Kyra.

In that moment, many things happened. Fred disarmed Molly. George shouted "Protego," as he pulled Kyra close to him. Molly began crying from the shock. Kyra began crying from exhaustion. Arthur pulled Molly into his arms just as Fred stepped forward.

The anger in his voice made it shake, even as he ground out the words. "I love you Mum. Dearly. But I _**will.**_ Protect. My family. Even from you."

The sounds of their disapparation could be heard even over Molly's sobs.

* * *

When they arrived at the flat, stumbling, the twins sat down on the couch with Kyra cuddled between them. She was still crying, though she was no longer sobbing. Fred and George each stroked her back as they waited for her to calm down.

When her tears abated, Kyra blinked and looked around. She'd only been in the flat once, before they'd purchased it. It was nice. They didn't have much furniture, but that would come in time. The mantle above the fireplace held pictures of the three of them together as well as one picture of the whole Weasley family.

When she saw Molly's beaming face, she hiccupped. Suddenly she was exhausted. Leaning heavily into Fred, she sighed. The silence that surrounded them was comfortable, _comforting_.

"I'm sorry." She whispered

"No." Fred said "_We're_ sorry."

"We shouldn't have left you alone like that."

"You needed to leave. I understand that." She replied

"But still…" George began

Kyra nodded against Fred's chest. There was nothing more to say. They were all at fault for the way this happened. Yet, at the same time, no one was to blame.

"On the bright side," Fred said with a nearly genuine smile, "At least we told them."

Kyra's laugh turned into a hiccup, which had them all grinning. It would be okay. They had each other. That thought brought another.

"Fred," she began hesitantly

"Yes?" he asked, wrapping his arm more firmly around her as George interlaced his own fingers with hers

"What you said…at the Burrow…about…" She trailed off, unable to finish without quite knowing why. She shouldn't still be this shy.

"I meant it, Kyra. You and George are my family. This triad comes first." Tilting her head, he stared lovingly into her eyes. "Always."

Beaming now, thoughts of Molly almost forgotten, Kyra leaned in for a kiss. One kiss became two, and two became ten, until no one was sure which way was up, or what time it was. When they all pulled apart for air, George stood, lifting Kyra into his arms. As they walked to the bedroom, Fred flicked his wand, turning out the lights.

As Kyra and George drifted off to sleep, Fred stayed awake a few moments longer. His only love and his beloved twin slept peacefully, unaware of the turmoil in Fred's heart. He had meant what he'd said to Molly. But having his own mother draw her wand on Kyra, especially when Kyra was standing near George was almost unforgivable. Almost. She was still his mother. But that kind of behavior could not continue. There were only a few weeks of school left. Kyra could survive those, and then she'd be graduated. They would never be separated again. The guilt that plagued him about leaving her disappeared, if only briefly, when she turned in her sleep to snuggle more closely to him. Smiling softly, he brushed her hair away from her face. Finally allowing himself to relax, he fell asleep.

The triad was whole once more. And this night, when the three of them fell safely asleep, there were no more thoughts of Umbridge, or the Ministry, or even Molly and the fact that none of this was truly over.

A/N: I'm sorry it took so long to update. I finished Finals not too long ago, and it took a while for my creative inspiration to come back. Hope you enjoyed!


	16. Home

A/N: Forgive me readers, for what I have done. It's been a long time since my last update.

Home

Kyra smiled as she relayed the way Umbridge had lost her office. Fred and George were trying to remain upright as they carried her things up the stairs to the flat. They were having a hard time of it, as they were laughing so hard tears were streaming from their eyes. It wouldn't have been so funny that she'd gotten lost in the Forbidden Forest and come out looking ghastly and ranting about mad half-breed centaurs, if she hadn't caused everyone she met to hate her. Finally, they managed to get her things up the stairs. It was still early, and the boys had yet to open the shop. Still grinning at them, Kyra assured them that she would be fine, as they really couldn't help put her things away anyway.

They grinned back, wiping the tears of mirth from their eyes. Each pecked her on the cheek as he went out the door. Before it closed, she said that she would bring their customary sandwiches down to them for lunch. Fred called back their thanks before shutting the door.

Still grinning as she began unpacking her bags and placing her things neatly away, Kyra's thoughts turned back to her graduation…

_With the news that Umbridge had gone into the Forbidden Forest and not come out, Hogwarts was a much happier place. With Voldemort's appearance at the Ministry of Magic, Dumbledore was reinstated as Headmaster. The final examinations were a pleasant experience, despite some not caring to study due to the relief they felt._

_When graduation finally came, Kyra was bursting with excitement. Every member of the Weasley family was there to support her, including Molly, who, even though she still wasn't comfortable with the triad, still wanted to support the girl she considered a daughter. Kyra had been first in her class, and had given the traditional speech on how everyone should prepare to do great things with their lives, and how they would always cherish these memories, the usual stuff. When she'd walked across the platform and received her diploma, the cheers had echoed across the castle. And when the ceremony was over, Fred and George had wrapped her in their arms and kissed her so thoroughly that she knew they were proud, and blokes knew she was taken. There was only a little murmuring about it, before everyone was told what was going on._

Shaking herself from the memories, she realized she'd put all of her things away, and it was nearly lunchtime. Moving into the other room, she opened drawers and cupboards, acclimating herself with the layout of the kitchen. Taking out the ingredients she would need, she flicked her wand and began preparing a delicious chicken meal.

* * *

Fred and George bounded up the stairs in their eagerness to return to Kyra, despite being tired. After a delectable, hearty meal, the three now lounged on the couch in front of the fire. The twins each had an arm around Kyra. Finally Fred, chuckling at her attempts to snuggle close to both of them at once, stood and lifted her into his arms to carry her to the bed. George followed, flicking the lights off behind him.

As the three settled into the bed, the twins leaned in to kiss Kyra goodnight.

"Welcome home, Love."

A/N: I am SO SORRY that this chapter is so short. I've been really, really busy with school. Now that I'm on Spring Break, however, maybe I'll find more time to work on this story. I promise I haven't forgotten about it.


	17. Who Cares What the Neighbors Think, Mate

This is me. Still not owning Harry Potter.

Who Cares What the Neighbors Think, Mate?

Kyra had been living with the twins for four months. The three of them were deliriously happy. Of course they had bumps, just like their relationship always had, and always would, but they were together, and that was something no one could ever touch.

Soon after moving in, she'd found a job at Flourish and Blotts. It had decent pay, and she got to be around books all day. She saw no downside. Especially since it gave her the opportunity to save up for the shop she wanted to own. She still hadn't told Fred and George, preferring to surprise them when the time was right. She had plenty of opportunity to save up, as the twins preferred to pay for the bills and everything, insisting that they wanted to take care of her. She had argued, at first, but eventually realized that two against one meant she would lose, especially when the two men were as convincing as Fred and George. So now she lived blissfully in the care of her sweethearts.

On this particular day, she wasn't quite as blissful as she had been. Sighing as she watched the final customer walk out of Flourish and Blotts with her nose in the air caused a pain in her chest. She thought she was prepared to deal with the judgment others would show once things had been smoothed out with Molly and the other Weasleys, but Kyra was wrong. It was difficult to escape, or even ignore the condemning glances and haughty smirks that shopkeepers and customers gave her on a daily basis. She had tolerated it for as long as she could. Now, she only felt tired. Sighing, she packed up her things and prepared to go home. Once she got there, she could talk to Fred and George and things would be better.

With the thought of seeing her men, a genuine smile came to her face. Practically skipping out the door as she called a goodbye to her boss, she moved quickly down the street. She had nearly made it to the joke shop when she heard a voice calling out obscene comments. Turning to glare at the man, she was surprised to find him standing closer than she had anticipated. She noticed onlookers were staring, but no one made a move to stop him as he moved closer and gripped her arm. He was close enough that she could smell the firewhisky on his breath. Cringing, from both his revolting breath and his iron grip, she realized she wouldn't get any help from the people outside, even the ones who were loyal WWW customers. Thus, she squared her shoulders and leveled an arrogant glare on the man.

"Release me," she commanded.

Instead, his grip intensified. "I dun' think so, luv. Really, if you're gonna be shaggin' more 'n one bloke at a time, you need to be more open minded," he said with a lascivious leer.

Kyra shuddered. This man was _disgusting_. Besides, she wasn't _shagging_ Fred and George. But she knew this would be a moot point. Rather than rising to his challenge, she simply restated her earlier words.

"Release me."

The man threw back his head and laughed. Before he could turn his face back to her, however, Kyra had thrown him magically from her. No sooner had the magic knocked him back a few feet than she had her wand in her hand, trained on his chest. But he was already unconscious, too drunk to stand.

Now, the people moved. One voice rang out. "Did you see what the little slut did to him?" Now, all the voices were indignant. It only took one person to cause trouble.

Before Kyra could make the decision to stand and fight, turn around and run for the door, or shout at the people, she found herself wrapped in the strong embrace of a man she had never been happier to see. Without turning around, she breathed his name. "_Fred._"

He turned her around and gave her a gentle nudge toward the door where George was standing with his wand in one hand, the other extended toward her. She looked at Fred, whose face was grim. He managed a small smile for her sake, before nodding toward George. Giving up her tough façade, Kyra rushed into George's arms. He wrapped the one around her tightly, his eyes softening as he leaned down to place a small kiss on top of her head before returning his glare to the crowd.

"George," Fred called, "Take note. I'm gonna call out names. These people are no longer our valued customers." His voice was hard, almost malicious as he sneered at those around him.

George called back in the affirmative, and Kyra knew he wouldn't forget one single name. A small giggle escaped her and she wrapped her arms around George for a quick hug before stepping back.

"Fred, dear?"

He paused in his ranting, and the horrified crowd of customers, who had gone silent as he called their names for the "list" turned to face her.

"Yes, love?" He gave her his full attention.

"Is it right to punish all of them? As far as I remember, only one man is worthy of your wrath."

Smirking, Fred replied, "You're right, my love. That doesn't mean everyone on this list isn't banned for a month, or more. Haven't decided yet. And," He turned back to the crowd. "I want to know which of you hags decided to call my lady a slut." His eyes narrowed.

No one moved. The crowd was silent. Then, someone moved. A child, no older than eleven, probably here with their parents, buying supplies for school, walked up to Kyra.

"I know who called you that awful word, Miss."

Kyra turned to face the child. "Who was it, dear?"

The child turned and pointed. One woman was trying to sneak away. The triad recognized her as a mother who came in to buy things for her children. She had always been a regular customer.

"Thank you, dear." Kyra said as Fred called out his wrath to the woman.

"You ever step foot in my shop again and I'll have you arrested for trespassing. As for the rest of you," He paused for dramatic effect. "You're on my list!"

He moved back to Kyra and George. Kyra smiled down at the child. "Thank you. What's your name?"

"I'm Hannah." She beamed up at Kyra. "I have two best friends, and I'd have to hurt someone who said bad stuff about either of them. They're like my brothers."

Kyra smiled down at her. A child's understanding was all it had taken to quell the crowd.

"Well, you tell your brothers that I think they're very lucky to have a friend like you."

The girl's smile grew. "Thank you, Miss. We like to buy stuff from this shop all the time. It's a real compliment to me that _you_ said so." She bounced off, laughing happily to herself.

Kyra was grinning by the time she and the twins walked inside the shop. It was almost closing time, and with the ruckus outside having taken most of their customers' attention, they closed up the shop and sent Verity home early before the three of them moved up the stairs.

The twins led Kyra to the couch and insisted that she rest. She argued that she wasn't too tired to make dinner, but they insisted. Fred moved into the kitchen to cook as George sat down to write up the list. Kyra grinned as she watched him. He was concentrating so hard that he didn't even notice that she had scooted closer to him until he felt her lips on his cheek. Turning to face her, he grinned just before her lips made contact with his. The kiss was brief. He just had time to put his arms around her when she pulled back, resting her head on his shoulder.

"How long has this been going on?" George asked.

"You've heard the whispers too. You know the answer," she replied.

"I know how long they've been whispering. But I want to know how long those people have been looking at you like that."

Kyra sighed. She really didn't want to talk about this. She'd mostly gotten used to the stares. And the twins knowing didn't make a difference; it wouldn't make the people look at her any differently. So, she didn't reply. George was annoyed with her silence, but said nothing, merely cuddling her closer as they waited on Fred.

Kyra must have dozed off because the next thing she knew, George was shaking her gently awake to let her know that the food was on the table. George offered his hand and helped her from the couch before leading her to the table and pulling out her chair for her.

Kyra sat, delighted by the wonderful smells coming from their plates. Fred had outdone himself on this meal. It was good that the twins had managed to pick up a few tricks from Molly.

The three of them tucked into their meal with gusto. Hungry and tired from the events of the day, they ate in silence for a while. They chatted a bit about the store, and Kyra's job, but mainly enjoyed each others' company without needless words. It wasn't until dessert that George asked the question again.

This time, both boys looked to her for an answer. Kyra looked down at her plate.

"You know how long this has been going on."

"Love, we know how long we've _noticed_ it. But today this escalated into something we never anticipated. How long have these people been looking at you that way?" Fred insisted that she answer him.

"And why haven't you told us?" George asked.

Kyra sighed. "I didn't keep it from you. I noticed about the time you did. The neighbors just look at me differently. They don't understand. I don't hold it against them."

George moved his chair closer to her, draping an arm around her shoulders. "The neighbors are wizards, aren't they? They know what a triad is. So, why don't we just tell 'em to get over it?"

Kyra chuckled. "It isn't that simple. We have to live near these people. We do business with some of these shopkeepers. We have to behave, sort of keep our heads down. It'll blow over. Eventually."

"What you mean to say is that they'll get used to it?" Fred spoke for the first time since the conversation had begun.

"Exactly. We just have to present ourselves properly in public."

"Which I suppose means we can't kiss her in public," George was talking to Fred now.

"Or hold her hands,"

"Or even bloody _talk_ to her!" George was actually fuming.

Fred stood up, clearing away the dirty dishes. "Well, that won't do. We quite enjoy our public displays of affection." He turned to wink at Kyra, who blushed, even now.

"That still doesn't solve our problem," Kyra stated

"Right, so what do we do about the neighbors?" George asked, calming down.

"Who cares what the neighbors think, mate? We love her, she loves us. They can get over it."

Fred said it so matter-of-factly that Kyra burst out laughing. This was why she loved them. They loved her and weren't afraid to show it no matter what happened.

Smiling still, she stood to help wash dishes. George followed.

So, with Kyra washing, George drying, and Fred putting dishes away, the three of them found renewed strength within each other. No one could tear them apart. And Fred was right. The neighbors could simply mind their own business.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed. It took ages to finish because I had so much work to do before. Now, I am an official college graduate and can proudly say that I have more time to work on fanfiction. ^_^


	18. Eventually

A/N: I've been working toward this chapter since the story started. It's a little shorter than I would have liked, but after the ending, I couldn't add anything to it. Hope you enjoy, and I'll do my best to have the next chapter up soon.

Eventually

Today was payday, and Kyra couldn't stop grinning. She would finally be able to purchase her own shop. She was finally ready to branch out on her own. Her dream was finally in her grasp. Walking down Diagon Alley, she crept by the joke shop, hoping the twins didn't see her until she'd made the deal. This would be a huge surprise. She couldn't believe she'd kept it secret for this long. They would be very proud of her, as she was of them.

Her grin grew as she neared the vacant shop where she could see the owner standing outside. He waved when he saw her, and smiled as his eyes lit up at the prospect of a sale. The shop was everything Kyra wanted and more, with plenty of shelves to display potions, and a large backroom for storage, with a basement just large enough for brewing. She hurried to the owner, eager to make this deal.

. . .

Fred and George were unprepared when Kyra walked through the door of the shop. She didn't speak to them, merely trudged up the stairs. The shop was closed, so the twins put away the product they were working on to follow her to their flat. They heard the bedroom door close when they reached the top of the stairs. They shut the door to the flat just in time to hear her begin to cry. Sharing a glance, concerned, they hurried to the door. George knocked.

"Kyra, Love," George called, "What's wrong?"

"May we come in?" Fred asked.

It would be easy for them to open the door even if she said no, but they hoped they didn't have to resort to that. They heard a muffled voice from inside the room just before the door swung open. Kyra placed her wand back on the night table before burying her head back in the pillows. The twins frowned at her slumped figure, hastening to the bed. Taking their places on either side of her, they rubbed her back and stroked her hair, murmuring soft words.

Finally, George tilted her head so he could look in her eyes. "What happened?"

Kyra shook her head before opening her mouth, then closing it. His tender expression was her undoing, however, and she flung herself into his embrace before mumbling incoherently against his shoulder. George pulled her directly into his lap as Fred scooted across the bed to sandwich her between them. They softly stroked her hair and back, whispering soothing words as she released all her frustrations through her tears.

Calming down, she was reduced to small sniffles. Fred leaned in to press his lips to the back of her neck, as George peppered her face with light kisses.

"What's wrong, Love?" Fred asked, leaning back and drawing her between them so she could face them. He wiped the tears from her face gently, as he pressed another kiss to her temple.

Kyra hiccoughed before she was able to begin telling them what was wrong. She felt worse now about hiding her dream from them.

"Well, you know how I've always been good at potion-making? Well, I've always wanted to own my own Apothecary."

The twins nodded. "We know," they chorused. They'd been aware of this for as long as they could remember, but hadn't mentioned anything to her because they knew she would tell them when she was ready. There had to be a reason she'd never told them, so they'd never pressed her.

Kyra blinked. Well _that_ was a surprise. "How?"

"Oh, Kyra." George sighed. "You get this special look on your face when you talk about potions. You were the only student in the history of Snape's career to _enjoy_ potions. We knew how you felt about it, because we're so in tune with you."

Kyra nodded. That made sense.

Fred tucked her hair behind her ear. "Now, what does Potions have to do with you slamming doors and crying?"

"There's a shop down the street that's for sale. I've saved, and saved to buy it." She felt another tear fall down her face. "But I can't buy it. The owner hasn't had another offer in _years!_ Yet he still won't sell it to _me_! I'm only one-hundred galleons short, and I tried to lower the price, but…"

"But?"

"He won't lower the price for _me_. Even if it means waiting another year or more." She sighed.

"Because it's _you_. What does that mean?"

George posed the question softly, cupping her face in his hands. Fred tensed behind her.

"Because you're ours?" He asked quietly, afraid of the answer.

She nodded, turning her eyes to her lap. She could feel the anger radiating from the two young men next to her.

"Please don't say you're going to do something stupid, like find the shop owner and hex him."

"Of course not, Love. Where would be the benefit in that?" Fred's question was light, but the look in his eyes was dark. He was furious.

"We'll just give you the galleons you need to buy the shop. That'll put him in his place."

Kyra frowned, unwilling to take money from them even now, before her smile lit up her face. She would have the shop she'd always wanted.

The twins smiled in return, glad to have made her happy, even though they were still angry about the shop owner.

Kyra's smile dimmed only a little as she spoke. "I can't just _take_ your money. You can lend it to me. How does that sound?"

The twins frowned briefly. She really needed to get over this thing she had about not accepting money from them.

_After all, the money will be hers one day too, right George?_ Fred spoke only to his twin.

_Of course Fred, as soon as we marry her_. It was a subject none of them had considered very carefully, but they all knew it was what their lives were spiraling toward.

Fred and George shared a smirk over her head.

"But of _course_, darling," Fred purred, leaning closer to her to trap her between their bodies.

"And we know _exactly_ how you can _repay _us." George's leer was too comical to be taken very seriously, and she giggled, but her giggles were stifled by the twins' kisses.

Eventually, they would let her go. Eventually, they would give her the money. Eventually, they would have to track down the greedy shop owner. Eventually, they would accompany her as she stepped into her very own apothecary. Eventually…


	19. Potions

A/N: Sorry this took a while. I hope to have chapters up regularly now, as the story is unfolding nicely.

Potions

Kyra smiled, and hummed softly to herself as she bustled around in the basement of her shop. Her official opening was in a week, and she'd been working hard, with help from her men of course, to get the place spotless. She'd also brewed a few easy-to-make potions, and made a contract for typical potions ingredients. She also had an order form that customers could fill out for more complicated potions, and rarer ingredients. She'd begun to make other potions as well, ones that took longer to brew, but they wouldn't be ready for the opening day. She wanted to keep some of them in her back room in case of emergencies, where the customer could not afford to wait a month or more for the potion.

When the last potion was bottled, and the areas around the boiling cauldrons were tidy, she walked up the stairs and into the main shop area. Performing another cleaning spell, she smiled at the sparkling shop. Checking behind the counter once more to make sure she'd really cleared it completely, she opened and closed the till, making sure it still worked as well as it had five minutes ago. Finally satisfied that everything was clean, and in its proper working order, she moved happily out of the shop, locking up before walking down the street to her home.

. . .

Kyra sighed as she stepped back to look at her men. Placing her hands on her hips, she gave them a stern look.

"_How_ did the potion explode again?"

"We added too much of something," George supplied.

"Probably the Exploding Fluid" Fred stated, agreeing with George.

Kyra heaved another sigh as she dropped onto the couch between them.

"I know you love to experiment, and I know you're very careful, but next time, please, _please_, check your ingredients with me before you mix something you're not used to working with, okay?"

The twins nodded. "We know," they said. "We're sorry."

"It just exploded a little." Fred's attempt at a joke was not lost on Kyra, though she leveled him with another stern look before allowing a small smile. Turning, she walked into the bathroom for a shower.

Fred and George looked at each other, waiting until they were sure she couldn't hear them over the sounds of the shower before chuckling.

"I know it makes her worry, and I feel bad about laughing," George stated when he stopped laughing.

Fred nodded, still chortling quietly. "I know, and I agree. But it _was_ funny the way that goop stuck to us."

"Indeed it was, Fred. Maybe we should check our ingredients and then get her input on what caused the goop. We could sell that if we could find something to do with it."

Fred eagerly agreed, reaching for the list of ingredients and notes they had made before the potion had exploded.

Kyra stepped from the bathroom feeling refreshed. She found her men sitting close together, obviously going over the list from the potion. Allowing a moment to peruse their shirtless forms, most of their torsos covered in burn cream and bandages to help heal the damage, she took a deep breath. Smiling, as they didn't seem to be in pain any longer, and the burns were very minor, she moved to sit on the floor in front of the couch, picking up their notes to help them determine what had gone wrong. When they mentioned their idea for the goop, she grinned.

"That would be a great idea. Let me get my books and I'll see if I can figure out what caused that reaction. What did you want to do with the goop?"

"We thought we'd stick to a good old-fashioned sliming," Fred replied, his grin returning full force at the idea of her help.

"That sounds fun. Okay. I'll go figure out what the goop was. If you decide you want to add more features, write them down, and if you need my help, you only have to ask." She scurried off into the study, eagerly reaching for her potions texts.

. . .

By the time the goop was ready to market, two months later, the twins had exploded four cauldrons, sustained over twenty minor burns, and had endured two weeks with green hair. But, it was all for a good cause, and this was the life they loved. So, with the Gummy Glop safely boxed and ready to put on shelves in the morning, Fred and George reclined on the couches, eagerly awaiting Kyra's return from her shop, where she was affectionately known as Lady Apothecary, after Fred's endearment from the harassment incident. The twins had surprised her with her own sign to hang on her shop, with her name in a beautiful Celtic script. The Lady Apothecary was becoming known far and wide as one of the best shops to get rare, hard-to-brew, and, of course, everyday medicinal potions.

When she stepped through the door, looking exhausted but pleased, the twins smiled. Fred jumped of the couch to turn on the wireless and light a fire. George met her at the door to take her bag and heft it over his shoulder before escorting her to the bathroom where a steamy bath was waiting for her, filled with the scent of raspberries and vanilla. Placing a light kiss on her lips, he closed the door before she could ask what was going on.

As Kyra sunk into the bath, she let the hot water relax the stress from her body. For several long minutes, she managed to turn her brain off, before her thoughts returned with questions about what the twins were up to. With no answers coming readily to mind, she went over a mental list of the ingredients she would need to order, as well as the potions she needed to make. So lost in her thoughts, she was startled when someone knocked on the door.

"Kyra, love? If you're finished, come on out here. Georgie and I have a surprise for you."

"I'll be right there, Fred," she replied.

"And love? Don't dry your hair, okay?"

Though it was an odd request, Kyra complied. Toweling off, she stepped into the warm nightgown that had been left on the counter. Picking up the hairbrush, she quickly ran it through her dark hair before brushing her teeth. Finally satisfied, she walked back to the living room.

In the living room, she saw both Fred and George in their pyjamas, blue and green, respectively. The turned to her and their grins lit up her world.

"What's going on?" she asked, grinning back.

Fred stepped forward, taking her hand in his. "Would you dance with us, love?"

A delighted laugh escaped her lips. "Of course!"

Laughing, Fred danced her about the room before twirling her into George, who took her hands in his for an interesting version of the tango. When the music slowed, George held her tenderly, staring into her eyes for a few moments before pecking her on the lips, and handing her off to Fred, who engulfed her in his embrace, smiling tenderly down at her. Her breath caught in her throat at the expression of love in his eyes. Resting her head on his shoulder, she broke the welcome silence.

"What brought this on?" Kyra asked.

"We just thought you deserved a break, Love."

"And we wanted to celebrate the plans for opening a second shop. It isn't finalized yet, but we hope to have it done in the next year or so."

Kyra congratulated them, not noticing that the song had changed to a Muggle hip hop song, nor that the twins had moved very close to her. When she felt two pairs of hands on her hips, she paused.

"Now, Kyra, we know you wouldn't do this in public"

"But we've wanted to try this style of dancing for a while, if it's okay."

Kyra realized they were referring to 'grinding.' Laughing, she slipped from their arms, throwing her hands above her head as she moved to the music. Beckoning to them, she slid her hands down her sides in an effort at seduction. It worked, as both boys tripped over themselves to get to her. Sandwiched between them as their bodies moved to the beat, she giggled, caressed, and danced, not noticing when one song bled into another, nor when her thoughts turned less innocent.

When she finally caught up with her brain, a deep blush overtook her face, and, suddenly shy, her steps faltered. George, noticing her expression, tilted her head for a kiss, guiding her arms around his neck, as he continued to move. Caught in his gaze, she found her senses overwhelmed. Her heart pounded out a rhythm against her chest, as his answered, pressed tightly against hers. She felt Fred slide his hands firmly around her waist, moving in sync with his twin. She shivered, unexpected warmth traveling through her body from her heart to her toes. It lingered in other places, but Kyra didn't dwell on those.

George placed kisses on her face and lips as Fred covered the back of her neck and shoulders with kisses. Keeping one hand firmly around George, she moved one hand behind her to embrace Fred. Kyra trembled between them, the feelings overwhelming, so new, and nothing could be more right. No one noticed when they stopped dancing, content to stand there, a slower song playing in the background as they held each other, sharing their love.

Finally, they collapsed on the couch, Kyra still sandwiched between them. An ache had stirred within her, but she ignored it, knowing they weren't ready. Their marks shimmered brightly, filled with their love. Fred and George just held her tightly, unwilling to let go. They would never let go.

In time, war and dark wizards would pose a threat, but for now, they were safe together, and nothing else mattered.

A/N: The next chapter will not be another snippet, but will contain actual events from Harry Potter. Be prepared for stuff to go down really fast.


	20. A Time to Live, Laugh, Love, Fight

A Time to Live, Laugh, Love…A Time to Fight

Kyra paced the Burrow's kitchen, too agitated to sit, too overwhelmed to help Molly make tea. When she'd arrived an hour ago, Molly had engulfed her in a motherly hug, apologizing for jumping to conclusions, and expressing her wish that the triad be blissfully happy. Kyra had hugged her back just as tightly, taking the comfort she offered.

_We'd be blissfully happy if Voldemort would just kick it already_, Kyra thought bitterly, moving into the family room.

"They'll be all right, dear. Order members are with them. Don't fret."

Kyra wished she could take Molly's words to heart, but the unexpected flash of pain she'd felt earlier at the flat had nothing to do with her imagination. When the pain hit her, she collapsed, sobbing, unable to think of anything except the fact that one of her boys was hurt. When she'd finally collected herself, she realized she needed to be at the Burrow. Now, the only thing that kept her marginally calm was their link. She could still feel their life energies, strong as before. But one of them was hurt.

Finally dropping onto the couch, she heaved a sigh. She had no time to dwell on her anxiety, however, as the door flew open and people began pouring in. Glancing up, she prepared to search for her boys amidst a sea of gingers. Instead of the lovely ginger color, all she saw was the bright, scarlet blood marring George's perfect face. Gasping in agony, she moved so they could place George on the couch. Molly rushed to her son's side, accidentally brushing Kyra out of the way in an effort to get a better look at the hole in the side of his head.

Fred came up behind her, placing his hands briefly on her shoulders before moving to kneel beside his twin. For the first time since she'd met the twins, Kyra felt like an outsider, an intruder on a moment shared and understood only by brothers. Still, she gave a watery laugh as George mentioned he was "holey." The laugh turned into a hysterical sob and Molly rushed to get the tea for everyone as Fred pulled her down next to him. He held George's hand in his own while his other arm pulled Kyra close to them as she continued to sob, burying her face in his shoulder. The rest of the family gave them plenty of room, unwilling to intrude on what was now a private moment. George managed to lift his face to kiss away some of her tears before she stood abruptly, instructing him to keep still and rest. Racing up the stairs, she grabbed the bag that held all of her potions, identical to the one Hermione carried. Taking a deep breath to calm herself, she used Accio to find the potions she was looking for. Stopping before a mirror, she wiped the last of her tears away before scurrying back down the stairs.

George didn't even think to protest the bad taste as he gratefully drank each potion before slipping into a deep sleep. Arthur himself carried his son up the stairs, followed closely by Kyra and Fred, both unwilling to leave his side. Though the wound was not fatal, the loss of George's ear was a great blow to all; it showed how utterly _mortal_ they all were.

. . .

Fred, George, and Kyra had been laughing at one another, doing silly dances and enjoying the music that floated through the wedding tent when the attack came. Now, huddled in the Burrow in the aftermath, they were subdued. This was too much. Was no place safe? The triad whispered together, discussing whether or not to close the shops. The twins certainly didn't think they should, because it would be a great blow to He-Who-Was-Too-Cowardly-to-Fight-by-Himself if they brought more magic and laughter into people's lives, but they were unwilling to risk Kyra's life, and she unwilling to risk theirs, even though the potions could be useful to the right people. So it was decided. They would return to the shops just long enough to collect what they needed before heading out to do something useful of their own. The twins had a plan, and Kyra would not leave them.

Thus, after a brief stop at the shops, which had already been attacked, they collected their secret stores of potions and products before leaving a flourish: instead of the Dark Mark hanging over Diagon Alley, now floated an image of Harry Potter's scar, leaving no doubt about the side they were on.

Today, safely inside the magical tent and its wards, Kyra listened as the Potterwatch continued. Lee and Fred were the ones hosting it, and though she and George often had other things to do, they were never far from Fred. Last week, even, she and George had aided the Order in setting protection spells over a small Muggle town, while Lee (River) and Fred (Rapier) spoke with Kingsley (Royal) about how helpful it was to protect your Muggle neighbors. Anything to put a dent in Voldemort's plans. Twice, they'd almost slipped up, so used to defying him that they'd nearly used his name. George had stopped them both times, first Kyra, then Fred.

Now, they only anxiously awaited news of Harry. They only needed the signal, and they would be off, ready to participate in the final battle. It had to end soon. Kyra didn't know how much more of this they could take.

A/N: I feel that this story is drawing to a close. Obviously, you know that means the final battle is near. Just remember how deeply the triad is connected, and it will perhaps give you a clue as to how the scene may play out.


	21. A Time to Die

A/N: I am SO sorry that this took so long. I'll keep my explanation short so you can get to the chapter: new job, first apartment, moving. And this was a difficult chapter to write.

A Time to Die

Fred and George arrived just moments before Kyra. Already, sounds of the battle could be heard. The twins stepped forward just as she arrived; taking turns to place a heated kiss upon her lips before they raced off together, headfirst into the fray. It didn't take long for them to become separated, however, as Kyra found herself standing with Hermione and Ron, trying to create a break for them to pass to the Chamber of Secrets. A glimpse of red hair was all she'd been able to see as George rushed off after losing sight of Fred, unable to concentrate on finding him because Bill needed help.

The battle raged on. There seemed to be a never-ending stream of Death Eaters. When one fell, it seemed two more took his place.

Kyra took out as many Death Eaters as she could, while trying to locate the twins. Soon, she too was distracted as she poured her magic into defensive charms and offensive spells. Finally, Ron and Hermione were through, and Kyra found herself alone with twenty or more opponents. She flung out curses as fast as she could until a blinding pain brought her to her knees. Still reeling, her pain turned to relief when she saw Professor McGonagall standing over her, wand raised high, and all the Death Eaters on the floor at her feet. Kyra's smile turned into a frown when she realized the pain wasn't going away. Looking herself over, she couldn't find any injuries, but McGonagall's harsh bark of "Concentrate!" made her center herself. Closing her eyes, she felt through her magic. The pain was coming from the bond.

Her eyes flew open as a gasp left her lips. George was fine, a little tired but fine. But Fred was in agony. His energy faltered and she jumped to her feet; she had to find him. She called back a garbled story of where she was going to McGonagall as she raced through the corridors.

She was tired and her lungs burned, but she ignored them, determined to get to Fred as soon as she could. Feeling along the bond, she could almost locate him. He was close. When his energy went out, she didn't pause, certain now of where he was, pushing herself harder, unconcerned with her own well-being.

Tears ran down her face as she skidded to a stop before a collapsed wall of the Hogwarts castle that was meant to be a sanctuary for the students. She spotted a mop of red hair barely visible from under the rubble just before a hard body collided with hers. She didn't have to turn to know that it was George, and they moved with a single purpose, a single mind, digging through the debris swiftly. They found a couple Death Eaters, dead where they lay underneath the wall, but their priority was Fred. They vaguely heard Percy behind them, shouting spells in their defense, even as they felt their bond provide a barrier for their protection.

Kyra was on the verge of panic, and she felt George's devastation, but of one thing she was certain. Though they were on the brink of exhaustion, they did not feel as though they would drop dead at any moment. She and George shared a look. Their magic was still strong; his breaths had evened out; her heartbeat no longer faltered. Fred was still alive, and there was hope.

. . .

Kyra and George clung to one another, emotionally drained, and physically exhausted. This week had been one of the longest of their short lives, but Fred was alive, still unconscious in St. Mungo's, but he was no longer in danger.

Once they had gotten Fred to the hospital wing in Hogwarts, stunning as many Death Eaters as dared to block their path, only faltering once before Arthur had arrived to help Percy defend them, Madam Pomphrey had given them a grave look before examining him. Words like "internal bleeding," "damage," and "impossible" were uttered before George had snapped.

"Just heal him!"

It had been touch and go for close to a month, even with magic to aid them. Only in the past week had there been any real progress in Fred's condition. Now, it was only a waiting game. George and Kyra hoped Fred woke up soon, because they didn't know how much longer people could stand being around them if he didn't. They had been irritable, grouchy, and snapped at anyone and everyone who so much as smiled at them since the initial elation of having won the war had worn off.

They hadn't been back to the flat to see the damages yet, but Percy had offered to go survey what would need to be done. George had hugged his brother in thanks, but nothing more had been said on the subject. Kyra and George slept in Fred's room in St. Mungo's, and after the first week, no one had mentioned anything more about "visiting hours." Not since Harry Potter had visited his best mate's brother.

Kyra had conjured a small cot fairly close to Fred's bed. She and George usually took turns sleeping, so one of them would definitely be awake when Fred opened his eyes. Being so physically and emotionally drained, however, as well as barely being able to feel Fred through the bond had drained their magic as well, though they were told that would fade with a few nights' rest, even if he didn't awaken within the week.

Thus, the first thing Fred saw when he opened his eyes was the tiny cot, George laying on his back, arms tightly wrapped around Kyra, who seemed to be trying to curl herself inside of him. They were lying so close together that not even a blade of grass could have fit between them. Fred smiled groggily, the sight warming his heart as his eyes misted over. This was his family, and no Death Eater could ever have parted them, stubborn as the three of them were.

"Psst! Georgie!"

George shifted, but did not wake.

"Wake up," Fred whispered. "But be quiet about it, or you'll wake Kyra!"

George opened his eyes. "Whazzit, Fred?"

"Hey, George."

George's eyes came open as he turned his head to face his twin. An enormous grin split his face as his eyes danced in laughter that his family hadn't seen since the battle.

Fred's grin matched his, as they shared a brotherly moment before waking the love of their life.

"I love you, George."

"Love you too, Fred. So much."

"Good. Now, awaken the sleeping beauty. I need a 'Thank Merlin you didn't die' kiss."

George chuckled as he kissed Kyra's brow and then her lips. She stirred, shifting to get more comfortable.

"Kyra, it's time to wake up. Love, open your eyes. Fred wants a kiss."

Kyra's eyes shot open as she rolled off the cot. "Fred!"

Her eyes glistened with tears as she smiled at the sight of his grin. Her smile shook as he opened his arms to her, and her body shook with sobs as she felt him envelop her in his arms. George came up behind her to wrap his arms around her waist as she gingerly plastered herself to Fred's warmth. He placed a kiss on her neck as Fred claimed her mouth in the most passionate kiss she had received in a long time. Even her tears did not deter him, and she was grateful for it.

Only Fred could kiss her like nothing was wrong when everything was. Only George could hold her like everything would be right again. And only the twins could make her forget why she'd been crying in the first place.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed. This one took WAY longer than I expected, but now that I'm feeling inspired again, there will be more chapters before the final chapter and the epilogue, so you still have more triad goodness to enjoy!


	22. Just the Three of Them

A/N: Sorry it's taken so long to get this one posted. It's a bit of a transitional chapter between the last one and the one I have planned, so it wasn't exactly screaming at me to write it…

Just the Three of Them

Three months after Fred was released from the hospital, the triad was cuddled on the roof of the shop, enjoying the starry night. It had been a very trying time. With Fred's full recovery came lots of hard work. They spent their days fixing up both shops, while their nights were filled with rekindling the part of the bond left dormant while Fred was unconscious.

This past week, the twins had been shadowing Kyra's every move, and acting more suspiciously than normal. Finally fed up, she had turned on them, asking what they wanted.

"Okay, that's quite enough!" Rounding on the two pranksters, she placed her hands on her hips and leveled them with a glare. They paused in their stealthy attempt to follow her around the corner, raising their hands in a gesture of surrender. "What is going on? I feel like I'm being stalked!"

Fred and George shared an almost imperceptive look of guilt before turning to her with smiles of innocence.

"Why ever would you think something is going on?"

"We're certainly not up to something," Fred stated.

"Of course you are. You're always up to something," Kyra clarified.

The twins exchanged dopey grins. "Well, Love, if you want to know so desperately, you'll have to meet us in the Burrow's garden at seven o'clock."

George nodded decisively as Fred kissed her forehead. "Wear something nice, Darling."

Both boys skipped down the stairs back into the shop, leaving Kyra to huff indignantly. _What are they up to?_

. . .

Kyra arrived in the backyard of the Burrow at fifteen minutes until seven, nervous, though she couldn't explain why. She had only enough time to take a deep breath before Fred and George materialized on either side of her, taking her hands to lead her to a cozy table set for three. Candles lit the table, bright enough to see each other, but dim enough that they did not hinder the light from the stars. The three chairs were placed equally, with Kyra between her two men. George pulled out her chair and helped her into it as Fred moved to get the bottle of wine sitting next to the table. He poured a little into each of their glasses, just a taste, because he and George didn't want anyone to be drunk for this.

Kyra opened her mouth once to ask what was going on, but George silenced her.

"Wait just a little while longer, Love."

"Just enjoy the evening," Fred added.

She nodded, doing just that. The three talked of trivial things, but not once did the twins allow work to come up. Rather, they focused on their relationship, what they had been through, and all they had accomplished, together. Particularly, the twins enjoyed mentioning how much they had _taught_ her in that amount of time. Blushing, Kyra laughed.

"Well, you are my first boyfriends."

The twins shared a look. "And only, we hope." Fred's eyes shined brightly with love, and her breath caught in her throat.

"Well, of course. I just…"

"Kyra," the twins breathed in unison, taking the final sips from their glasses before moving to kneel beside her chair. Taking her hands between theirs, they smiled up into her shining eyes.

"We've known each other since we were eleven, but it feels like much longer," George began.

"Not a day goes by that you aren't on our minds or in our hearts," Fred continued.

"We love you, Kyra, more than we could ever explain, or show, but we hope this gesture helps you to understand that we will love only you for the rest of our lives. Kyra Wolfe, will you marry us?" The words, spoken in unison, from their hearts, caused Kyra's heart to swell with love.

Tears fell from Kyra's eyes as she beamed at the two halves of her heart. She couldn't force words to come out, but she nodded vigorously and hoped it was enough. Apparently it was, because Fred placed a beautiful ring on her finger—white gold with amethyst, sapphire, and emerald jewels entwined at the top—and George kissed her soundly, pulling her out of the chair and dipping her back, before spinning her around so Fred could also kiss her breathless.

. . .

Kyra sighed dreamily as she leaned into the warmth of Fred's chest, curling her fingers in George's hair as he sprawled on her lap. Her ring sparkled in the starlight and she grinned. They had not yet told anyone about the engagement, preferring to keep it their secret for a while longer. Soon, the whole Weasley clan would know, and the ensuing chaos would be enough to occupy their minds for quite some time. For now, they preferred the way it was, the way it always had been, just the three of them, together, and content.


	23. Wedded Bliss

A/N: I am so sorry this chapter took so long. For some reason, I kept getting stuck. The only good news I have to deliver is that you will get 2 chapters today. Unfortunately -or fortunately, depending on how you look at it - this also marks the end of this story. Once again, I hope you enjoy this chapter - the last before the Epilogue.

* * *

Wedded Bliss

With the wedding preparations well under control, Kyra's smile was brighter than it had been these past few months. Ginny and Hermione, Kyra's bridesmaids, were helping with her hair and make-up as Molly bustled about in the garden attending to guests and making the final touches for what she usually referred to as "the most unusual wedding I've ever attended," amidst tears of happiness for her children.

Kyra, Fred, and George had been very busy these past few months, making sure every last detail would be perfect for their special day. They knew the ceremony was unusual, but they never once thought of hiding the fact that she was marrying both of the twins from the Weasley relatives. Kyra had only a few relatives on her mother's side, none who had wanted the responsibility of raising their own kin, none who knew of the magical world she was a part of, and none who would be invited to her wedding. She didn't count this a loss, but had often wished, over the course of the wedding preparations, that her parents could be here to see her. Molly had really come through though, being all the parent and help (sometimes too much) that Kyra could ever need.

Finally, the big day arrived. Kyra stood in front of the mirror in Ginny's bedroom. There hadn't been any discussion about where the wedding would be held. Without needing to say anything, Kyra and the twins knew there was nowhere else they would rather hold the celebration of the beginning of the rest of their lives.

Smiling at her reflection, she took a trembling breath. She wasn't nervous, here, surrounded by the love of her family. She wasn't going to cry; she'd already broken down twice this week due to nerves. Today was a celebration. The decorations were perfect. The food, cooked by Mrs. Weasley herself, would, of course, be sublime. Kyra had no doubts. The twins hadn't promised to behave themselves, but she knew without even asking, that any mischief that happened today would be tasteful, and wedding-appropriate. She felt as though she could burst with all the love that filled her heart.

Spinning toward Molly, whose eyes were glistening with moisture, Kyra hugged her tightly, startling the woman.

"Kyra?"

"I'm just so happy, I had to share it." Kyra beamed at the Weasley matriarch. Molly smiled back at the woman she had always considered a daughter, hugging her gently before releasing her to push her back in front of the mirror.

"Let's fix your hair now." Kyra's bridesmaids moved closer to help Molly.

When they were finished, Kyra blinked at her reflection. Dressed in an elegant, white, gown, with short sleeves just barely off her shoulders, she had never felt more beautiful. A purple sash was belted around her waist, wrapping around her and trailing behind, flowing into two wide ribbons of green and blue. Her long, dark hair was curled, and piled atop her head. She was sure they had used some magic to make it stay. Her make-up was simple, so as not to detract from the rest of her outfit. Turning to Ginny, she accepted her bouquet of light blue and green flowers trimmed with purple ribbons.

When she began walking down the aisle toward her men, she found herself unable to stop beaming. They were so handsome in the black, Muggle suits they had insisted on. Fred wore a blue shirt with a green tie, while George wore a green shirt with a blue tie. Both boys sported purple roses in their lapels. Their sleeves were rolled up to their forearms to show off the healthy vines entwined on their arms. This day was meant to be one of the happiest of their lives, and they were done hiding their colors.

The twins stood side-by-side, facing her, each grasping one of her hands as they recited their vows of loyalty, fidelity, joy, and love. She smiled through the tears that threatened to fall, and their grins seemed permanently etched on their faces. Finally, they were pledged to one another, heading back down the aisle towards the reception area.

The speeches were made, none funnier than the best man's. Lee Jordan's commentary centered mainly on the phrase "It's about bloody time," and ended with "Best of luck to you. Kyra, you're going to need it the most."

Kyra had no relatives in attendance, but Ron, Harry, and Hermione had done a joint speech about the trials the triad had gone through and how marvelous they were together; Arthur and Molly had toasted them, officially welcoming Kyra into the family, and subtly managing to state how much they looked forward to grandchildren.

When the speeches were done, it was time for their first dance. No one had been too sure how this dance would work since there were three partners, but the Weasley twins managed to keep her between them. One would spin her out and the other would catch her. All three moved gracefully, perfectly in-synch with the others. When one twin danced close to her, the other hovered nearby, dancing and shimmying to the beat, much to the delight of the amused audience. The triad hadn't stopped smiling since Kyra had begun her trek down the aisle, and their grins only grew.

When it was time to leave, the twins pulled Kyra to them, and calmly began walking toward the door. A loud bang sounded behind, but the twins didn't turn, or let her look back. Yet she could still hear the awe of the crowd, the men who complained that nothing they did would be able to measure up, and the women bursting into tears once again. When they had reached the back door of the Burrow, the twins turned her and held her in their arms as they watched the fireworks display. The magical explosions created a picture. Three large hearts, in their colors, were entwined in the air, and in the center, their names, hers in the middle, with giant letters under the hearts. Kyra laughed when she realized what they had written.

_'She's finally a Weasley!'_ Really guys?

_Well,_ Fred began smirking, _we just thought…_

_We'd keep it simple_, George finished with an unrepentant grin.

Laughing again, she embraced them. Kissing both of her husbands soundly, she grinned.

"Let's go home."

* * *

A/N: The Epilogue is up next.


	24. Epilogue

A/N: This is officially the final chapter of Three in One. Thanks for sticking with me. Now, I will be focused on finishing my X-Men Evolution fic, Tragedy, before moving on to the new ideas I've been having. Hope you enjoy this peak into the lives of the triad.

* * *

Epilogue: Dreams Do Come True

**12 years later**

As Kyra heard a crash from upstairs, she frowned, pausing in her cooking. Spelling the food to cook, she moved to the family room. "What are you two doing up there?" she called to Seth and Brad, her oldest children.

The twin boys came rushing to the top of the stairs, looking down at their mother with innocent faces. "Nothing, mother." They chorused, even as their twinkling blue eyes gave them away. Their red hair was covered in dust, some of it sticking to their necks with sweat.

Kyra sighed. Her oldest twins were a handful, but she loved them dearly. They were so much like their fathers that she often didn't know what to do with them.

"Just don't hurt yourselves." She warned them, yet again. They nodded, pleased that she would allow them to continue their fun.

Squeals of "Daddy!" were heard from behind her, just as she had turned to go back to making supper. As her husbands walked into the room, a smile spread across her face. In a flurry of skirts and flaming red hair, their eight-year-old daughters rushed to greet Fred and George. Each picked up a little girl, moving to kiss their wife.

"Welcome home, loves." She said, moving back into the kitchen to finish supper.

"It's good to be home." George stated, sitting at the family table withAnne in his lap.

"Agreed. How was your day?" Fred asked, adjusting Ruth so that she was seated more comfortably on his lap.

"Pretty good." Kyra replied, spelling a knife to chop tomatoes. "Not too much went on today, except I got a large order for some rare ingredients that I'm not sure how to get my hands on. It made me wonder why someone would need so many. I would have felt it my duty to report it to the Ministry if it were from anyone but our sons." She paused in the cooking to send a glare at her husbands.

"What can we say?"

"They're our boys."

Said boys came bounding down the stairs to sit next to their fathers. They immediately began rambling about their latest idea for a new product. There was no doubt that the two boys would take over the joke shop, although sometimes Kyra wondered if their sisters wouldn't give them a run for their money. In the secret place of her heart, the one where she hid her innermost thoughts, she couldn't help but hope that her children would always remain close, running the shops together.

When she felt there had been enough talk of jokes, since it was related to her husbands' work, Kyra moved the topic to school as she set the table. Seth and Brad were very excited to start school. Kyra verbally expressed that she held no preference for which house they would get into. Fred and George made it no secret that they would be proud of their sons no matter which house they were placed into, though they wanted them to be in Gryffindor. The proud parents still couldn't believe their oldest twins were going to Hogwarts next week. And the girls would be following soon after.

Kyra knew it would be annoying for the girls when they were old enough to start dating, because of how protective their brothers were, but it was a trait they had learned from their fathers, and it couldn't be changed.

Her husbands had never asked which of them was the father of which child. They both took equal responsibility and loved each child the same. When the medi-witch had asked if they wanted a paternity test, they had looked at her in horror, as though she had suggested ripping off their toenails.

"Why would we?" Fred growled, placing a comforting hand on Kyra's shoulder when he noticed she was shaking.

"We're their fathers. What else would we need to know?" George asked, his normally calm demeanor gone.

He and Fred had the exact same thought at the exact same moment: _She upset Kyra._

Luckily for the medi-witch, she dropped it, realizing it was a ridiculous thing to say. She did however, continue to glance suspiciously at the trio. This increased Kyra's anxiety, and made up the twins' minds. They had a serious talk with Kyra, who, in her overly anxious state had agreed to their suggestion. A new medi-witch, Shannon, was assigned to Kyra's case, and the previous medi-witch who had made Kyra so anxious was severely reprimanded and transferred.

Shannon was much friendlier and had no problems with the triad. She had taken a second glance at the trio, before smiling and introducing herself to Kyra first and asking how the pregnancy was going. She had gotten right down to business, and Kyra had been more relaxed. Shannon had handled the pregnancy and birth of their little girls as well. She was now a lifelong friend, who came by Kyra's shop often to purchase ingredients for her personal use.

Despite all the mishaps that had to occur to get here, their life was pretty perfect.


End file.
